A Dislikable Visit
by acosta perez jose ramiro
Summary: The Toonsters face danger from outsiders, as well as the return of an old enemy. Rating for some violence and minor language.
1. Meeting The Heroes

Hello to everyone! I'm pretty glad to be here again. (Oh. And I'm not?) Yes, it's good to see you as well, Babs.

(Why, thank you! Now, before you tell me to do it, I'll read the disclaimer. Ehem. DISCLAIMER. Ramiro, as you guys already know, doesn't own any _Tiny Toon Adventures_, _Looney Tunes_, or _Animaniacs_ character, all of them copyrighted by Warner Brothers. We'll have some characters here copyrighted by Disney as well. Oh, and we want to thank The J.A.M. for allowing us to use his OC here, as well as making reference to his stories. The same goes for one from Nightw2, who allowed us to use one of his characters as well. Also, on this fic we're making reference to some events of previous Ramiro's stories, so if you have some doubts, you can either read them, or ask in a review, as usual.)

Wow, you impress me, Babs. You actually are taking your assistant job seriously. (Hey, if that's the only way I can get in touch with my fans…) Okay, I get the idea. (Oh, you don't. Really, you have any idea about how it feels to be wanted and adored by the masses?) Well, one niece of mine adores me, and she is quite a mass… if you are reading this, I'm just kidding, Laura! (She needs to lose weight, uh? I guess that runs in the family. Cut the donuts, pal!) You know, I think you have some baby fat in here. (What? Oh, no! I'll better go jogging, or my career is over! _Zooming away._)

Now, before Babs returns to point at my not very athletic figure… on with the show!

**A Dislikable Visit.**

A _Tiny Toon Adventures_ story by Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro.

-**Meeting The Heroes.**

WHACK!

"Come on, Gos! I know you can do better than that!"

"Oh, so you want me to fight seriously? No problem, Pinkie!" Gosalyn Mallard replied while shaking her head to clear her sight after receiving a pretty hard punch from Babs Bunny.

The red haired duckette and the pink doe were at the middle of the Acme Looniversity's gym, on a ring, having a sparring match; both of them were using white tops and red gloves, as well as black head gears, but Babs' shorts were yellow while Gos' were black. Flying over them, Sweetie was doing her role as the referee, while Rita Cat, the boxing team coach, was outside the ring to keep an eye and give advice to both girls. The rest of the team, consisting on Fifi Le Fume, Mary Melody, and Hillary Hyena, and some other toons, namely The J.A.M., Ronald Smutt Junior (Ron or Ronnie for friends, Rita and Runt's son), and Wally Wolf and his girlfriend, former Perfecto Rhubella Rat, were looking as well.

Gosalyn dodged one of Babs' attacks, and then, looking for an opening, threw a hard punch against the rabbit's chest. Babs lost her breath for a moment, and Gosalyn took her chance to hit a couple of times before the rabbit reacted and blocked a third one. Then, using her characteristic agility, Babs placed aside from Gosalyn, and surprised her with a well placed right jab on her ribs. The avian groaned in pain, but refused to give up, and threw another punch, connecting on Babs' chin. The rabbit moved back a few steps while Gosalyn tried to hit her again, but the mammal avoided her, and threw an uppercut against the avian. Gosalyn handled to avoid almost all the impact, and then she and the rabbit had a fast punching exchange, blocking almost as much as they received.

"Okay, girls, that's enough." Rita said to the boxers while Wally rang the bell, finishing the fight. Gosalyn and Babs stopped, and than gave each other a friendly hug.

"You're getting better, Gos. Next time I might not be able to touch you." Babs commented in a happy tone.

"Are you kidding? I have to chase you a lot before hitting at least once! How can rabbits move that fast?" Gosalyn replied in a half-joking tone.

"Hey, there's a reason why we have these feet. Certainly, it isn't for wearing shoes."

Gosalyn chuckled, and she and Babs jumped down the ring. Gosalyn wasn't part of the core team, but she was accepted as a replacement and a sparring partner. Her former martial arts' training from her stepfather, Darkwing Duck, certainly was handy during these fights, but Gos knew that, in a bare-fisted match, the other girls had a good advantage over her, so her membership on the team was actually a great extra training for her future career as a crime fighter.

"Pretty good job, both of you." Rita told the girls when they were down the ring. "You still need to keep alert, Babs; the teasing is useful to make a rival to anger and make mistakes, but it's useless if it makes you careless. And Gosalyn, you are improving a lot, but at times you still keep down your defenses on purpose to make an open attack; that's good when you have a chance to hit, but if overdoing it, you are pretty much exposing yourself to a beating." Rita lectured them, as she normally did after every fight, either a competitive or a sparring one. Of course, she was very proud of the team, since they just recently won the state championship for the third year in a row, and they would fight for the national title in a few months; she was also happy that Gosalyn was two years younger than most of the fighters (except for Hillary, who was just one year older), since three-fourths of the core team would graduate that year, and the cat needed some good replacements once they left.

"Now, let's see… Hillary, you hadn't fought today, right?" Rita asked the hyena, who just shook her head. "Good. We need a sparring partner for you."

Rita scratched her chin while looking at Wally and Ron, who normally were the girls' sparring partners. However, Ronald already had fought a couple of rounds against Mary, and Wally with Fifi. Rita herself was another option, but she already had a lot of extra job that day, not just practicing shadow boxing with the girls before the fights, but having one sparring round with Rhubella, who wasn't really part of the team, but wanted to learn a few fighting moves, just for self defense, and the rodent had improved a lot (even if still not as good as the members), plus the cat had something important to do after the practice, so having a fight, even in a sparring way, against one of the Loo's strongest students wasn't possible.

"J.A.M., I know you have no reason or obligation here, but, can you please be Hillary's partner, just this time? I had seen you in Cartoon Violence, and you're pretty good with non-toony fighting techniques." Rita said to the jaguar.

"I don't know, Rita. I kind of dislike fighting when it's not necessary. I only do it on self defense, or when a class asks for it." The younger feline replied in his usual polite way.

"I know, but you'll be helping me a lot if accepting, pal." Hillary joined the conversation. "You are one of the fastest guys I had ever seen, and besides Ron and your truly, you're like, the strongest student of the school. I'll be very glad if you help me train, and that way you're avoiding me receiving a beating if facing someone faster than me without the proper preparation."

"Well… but no harsh feelings if one of us gets hurt, right?" The jaguar said to the hyena, still a little hesitant. He wasn't just worried about hurting Hillary (even if knowing the girl was one of the few toons around stronger than himself), but also about getting harsh feelings from her boyfriend, Ronald, who was a pretty good friend of the jaguar as well.

"Of course no, J.A.M! I mean, you had seen us training, right?" The hyena replied with a casual tone. "We pretty much kick each other's butt on every session, but before, after, and even during the fight, we are still friends. And well, you know how much Ronnie here and me are in love with each other, and that doesn't change even if we normally spar together and hit with all our strength."

"And don't worry about me, J.A.M." Ronald said to the slightly shorter predator while placing a paw on his shoulder. "I know this is just a friendly match, not a fight for real. After all, you don't get angry with me or Wally when we jump into the ring to go against Mary."

"Yes, but that's because she pretty much gives you two a beating almost all the time." The jaguar said in a joking way, making the girls to giggle and Wally and Ronald to shrug and smile. Mary shook her head while getting a little grin; she actually had a little advantage on those fights, since the boys always used the softest and heaviest gloves to avoid hurting her. Of course, they still were stronger, faster, and more experienced than Mary, so it was a great merit from the girl to actually get the upper hand on many of those matches.

The jaguar finally agreed, and, after giving his poach, watch and chains with religious symbols to Mary, made a spin-change to get a boxing outfit (since he, unlike Wally and Ronald, wasn't dressed for the occasion); when ending the spinning, he had a green head gear, white gloves, and green shorts, while using a shorter, most comfortable version of his trademark black shirt with the words _Hecho en Mexico_ in the front. Hillary, using an outfit similar to Gosalyn and Babs but with dark purple shorts and without her characteristic spiked bracelets (something that, obviously, wasn't allowed in a boxing match) jumped into the ring, with the jaguar right behind her. Rita made them to walk to the center of the ring, and, after checking the protective gear, and giving them some final instructions, made them to touch each other's gloves, and move to the corner she assigned to them. Then, the cat jumped out of the ring, Sweetie flew to locate herself right over the center, and Fifi rang the bell.

Hillary and The J.A.M. approached to the center of the ring, making circles and studying each other's moves. As predators, they were both skilled in detecting a prey's weakness and openings, so they took their time to throw the first attacks, limiting themselves to some soft punches that the other easily dodged or blocked, just to test the rival's strength and speed.

Hillary made the first serious move, trying to connect a direct hit to the feline's chin, but the jaguar avoided it, and replied with a fast jab to the hyena's side. Hillary reacted with a fast uppercut; again, The J.A.M. avoided the attack, and threw one of his own, but Hillary blocked it at the last moment. Then, the hyena started one of her trademark moves, a literal rain of punches directed to several parts of her opponent's body, connecting a few times, but the jaguar still handled to block or avoid most of the attack, thanks to his quick reflexes and natural speed. When Hillary stopped her attack, the feline saw an opening and threw a left-right combination against the girl's head, stunning her, and giving him the chance to connect a well-placed uppercut that almost sent her to the canvas.

The hyena shook her head to clear her sight, and re-started her attack. This time, she decided to surprise The J.A.M. with The Hill Smash, one of her favorite tricks. Of course, this trick needed the feline to be a little apart from her to work, but the girl had that covered. She allowed the jaguar to give her a few hits, and then, in a dashing movement, gave him a strong jab on his belly, making him to move a few steps back and adopt a defensive position. Then, the hyena put her gloves together, and raised them over her head, focusing all her strength on her fists. The girl then punched the canvas with all her might, sending an expansive wave through the ring and causing The J.A.M. to lose balance for a few seconds. Hillary took the chance to dash against him, and gave the jaguar a powerful hit on his chest, and then a left hook that almost sent him down. Sweetie noticed the feline was out of breath because of the first hit, so told Hillary to go back to her corner for the moment.

"Hey, J.A.M., are you okay? We can stop if you want." The canary asked the jaguar, who took a deep breath and shook his head.

"I'm fine, Sweetie." The jaguar replied with a smile, and then looked at Hillary. "So, you want this to be a full-strength match, uh?"

"If that's fine with you, yes, I mean, my rivals aren't going to be soft with me, so if you're holding back, you're not really doing me a favor." Hillary grinned widely, and the jaguar nodded. He then moved back to the ring's center, and made an inviting movement with his right glove; the hyena playfully smirked, and approached him in a fighting stance.

The hyena threw a direct hit to the jaguar's head…

WARP!

And missed. The hyena got a confused expression, noticing the jaguar wasn't in front of her, and, a split second later…

UNWARP!

PUNCH!

The feline appeared from behind Hillary, and, when the hyena turned to look for him, received a powerful hit on the head. The girl shook her head, and tried to fight back, but the jaguar continued his attack giving a right-left-right combination to her belly and head, and then a dashing uppercut that sent her to the canvas. Sweetie made him to go to a corner, and started counting at the stunned hyena.

"One, two, three, four…"

"That's going to leave a mark." Wally whispered to Ruby, who was watching the fight right next to him.

Hillary shook her head and rubbed her chin while, slowly, returning to her feet. Sweetie gave her a fast check-up, asking her if she could continue. The hyena looked at the jaguar, already back to his fighting stance, and grinned.

"Of course I can continue, Sweetie." Hillary said to the bird right before getting her own fighting stance back. "Come on, J.A.M., let's rock!"

The jaguar and the hyena exchanged a fast series of punches, with none of them getting a clear advantage. Certainly, The J.A.M. was connecting most of the attacks, while avoiding or blocking most of Hillary's, but the hyena, being slightly stronger than him, could resist them, while her attacks, despite missing many times, the few she connected made some major damage. The J.A.M., starting feeling a little tired because of the fight, and resenting some of Hillary's strongest blows, decided to use his warping trick again; after all, she was asking him to use all his speed and strength, and, in toon boxing matches, any natural movement was allowed, and warping was natural for the jaguar.

WARP!

The jaguar disappeared from the front of the hyena.

UNWARP!

The jaguar reappeared aside Hillary… who received him with a roundhouse punch.

WHAM!

The jaguar made a half-spin movement right before kissing the canvas. Hillary moved back to a corner while Sweetie started counting. The dizzy feline shook his head, and handled to stand up right before the bird counted five. At that moment, the bell rang.

"Saved by the bell, uh?" Ruby asked her boyfriend, who was in charge of timing the rounds.

"Yep… but, honestly, I don't know who I saved here." Wally admitted. He was actually glad the fight wasn't a real one, or those two would certainly tear each other apart.

"That's enough for today, kids. I'm making this match a tie, okay?" Rita told the hyena and the jaguar, who nodded to her and then smiled to each other right before the friendly hug the team members always had before the sparring fights.

"That was pretty impressive, J.A.M. I knew you are strong, but never imagined you would be that tough." The hyena admitted.

"Thanks, Hill, and you certainly aren't kidding when claiming you're the strongest toon around. And that trick you used to hit me after warping… that was clever." The J.A.M. commented.

"Hey, we all have some special skills, remember? You have your warping, the voice and languages stuff, and your pressure points attacks, and me, well, I have my strength, my spin-changes, and, of course, fighting back any stunt performed on me once. When I get injured because of a special fighting move, or fall for a cheat or trick, that's normally the only time that happens, because the next one I know the way to counterattack." The hyena chuckled at the end, right before leaving the ring, allowing Ronald to help her down. The jaguar followed her, and jumped down next to Mary and Fifi.

"How are you feeling, Furrycoat?" Mary asked her boyfriend in her usual kind tone while touching his cheek after he removed the head gear.

"I'm fine, _Cielito._" The J.A.M. replied with an affective smile. "But I think I'm going to be a little sore in the morning."

"Zon't worry, mon ami." Fifi entered the conversation. "Moi am giving Ron, Mary and Sweetie a ride home, so you can come with us and have some rest before dropping you closer to vour house."

"Fifi is right and… I can nurse you if you want." The girl smiled shyly before giving his jaguar a little kiss and scratching his chin, making him to purr in happiness. Fifi and Babs chuckled at the scene, and Rita was about to do the same, when noticing Ron and Hillary were having a similar moment right next to her.

"You know, kids, I like how much you two love each other, but, please, don't overdo it in my presence, okay? Every time you go all lovey-dovey, I think you're going to make me a grandma before time." Rita said to her son and someday-might-be-daughter-in-law, making them to blush like crazy.

"That was pretty cool, guys!" Gosalyn said to both Hillary and The J.A.M. in her usual excited way. "Oh, boy! If we start selling tickets for our training sessions, we might get rich in no time!"

"Girl, you are spending too much time around Plucky." Ruby rolled her eyes while placing a paw on Gos' shoulder. The avian shrugged.

"Nah. I already was like this before moving here."

"No wonder you two are so close, uh, Ruby?" Babs joked, getting a fake glare from the rodent and the little duck.

"Now, girls, and boys, you better shower and go home. I'll put everything on place before leaving; excellent job, all of you, and thanks a lot for helping Hillary, J.A.M." Rita directed to the young toons, getting her usual sly smile.

"You're welcome, Rita… but, and I mean no offense, I doubt I'll agree to do that again." The jaguar replied politely, making everyone to chuckle.

"I can help you pack up everything, Mom." Ronald offered. Rita smiled at him, and then used her blowing finger's trick, that allowed her to get some extra height (more suitable for some tasks) and a little more feminine look.

"Thanks, Ronnie, but it's getting late, and you have to shower and go home to do your homework. I can start packing everything, and your dad will arrive soon to help me and then we'll go home as well. I already have dinner ready, so you can eat without waiting for us." Rita said to her son while placing a paw on his shoulder.

"Oh… you two want some private time, uh? No problem, Mommy." Ronald gave Rita a knowing smile, making her to blush a little and the other toons to laugh.

"Respect your mother, kid. Now, go shower, okay?" Rita kissed his cheek right before giving him a friendly slap on the back. Ron nodded, and he and the other boys went to the boys' dressing room to shower while the girls headed to their own.

"That boy knows us very well, definitely, he does." Rita turned when hearing her husband's voice coming from the gym's door and slowly approaching her, walking on his back legs.

"Yes… and he's growing up so fast. It seems it was just yesterday when he was just a little pup-kitty biting your ears and playing with my tail." Rita sighed, getting a nostalgic look.

"I know what you mean. And he is becoming a great man… or hybrid, or adult, or whatever." Runt scratched his head in confusion, making Rita to roll her eyes. "Sometimes I think it's a miracle we were lucky enough to have him, definitely."

"I know what you mean. Remember when we realized I was pregnant? Everyone kept telling us that it was a major risk for me and the baby, and he might as well have birth defects." Rita rubbed her neck at the memory. "Good thing everyone was wrong."

"That's because he definitely has a wonderful mom." Runt smiled fondly at the cat while getting her in an affective hug.

"And a very nice and strong dad." Rita replied with a fond look as well, and then she and Runt kissed passionately for a few minutes.

"That was good… definitely, very good." Runt said in a whisper after breaking the kiss.

"Wait for the kids to go home, and I'll show you something REALLY good." Rita seductively replied, making Runt to blush and then kiss her again.

None of them noticed a little red bird located on the top of the gym, looking at them with crystal-like eyes, or the moment it left through an open window.

None, that is, except, maybe, a certain blond loon levitating on her bedroom while doing her daily meditation.

"Like, weird, or some junk." Shirley said to herself while opening her eyes, getting a thoughtful yet somehow worried expression. "Either that tofu burger I had for lunch wasn't well cooked, or I'm getting the darkest vibes I had felt since Plucky convinced me to assist to that Ozzy Ozzborne's concert."


	2. Gone With The Water

**- Gone With The Water.**

"You guys are spoiling us, you know that?" Hillary said in a half-joking, half-casual tone to Ronald and Wally, who were carrying the hyena and Rhubella through the Looniversity's corridors. Ronald, of course, was carrying Hillary on his back, piggy ride-style, while Wally was transporting Ruby bridal-style.

"I'm already spoiled, so… don't hear her, baby." Ruby said to her canine boyfriend while leaning her head on his shoulder, making both of them to blush a little and smile. Buster and Babs, who were walking the other direction, exchanged greetings with the other couples.

"How nice… Buster, why do you never carry me that way?" Babs asked the blue rabbit in a fake angry tone.

"Well, I might do it if I start working out, or you lose ten pounds." Buster joked, making Babs to give a playful yet hard yanking to his right ear.

"Buster, you should already know about never joking with a girl's weight. That's a very delicate topic for us." Mary, alongside The J.A.M. and Gosalyn, joined the rabbits.

"Yes. Just look at Oprah." Gosalyn joked.

"That's not exactly the mental image I like having so early in the morning, Gos." The J.A.M. commented while rolling his eyes. The rest of the group chuckled, and then spotted Shirley, who was staring at a window.

"Hey, Shirley, what's up?" Mary greeted her, but the blonde didn't answer, still looking at the window without changing her emotionless expression.

"Shirley?" Gosalyn poked the loon's arm, still getting no response.

"Houston, we lost contact." Babs mimicked an astronaut-like voice, but got a worried expression a moment later. Sure, Shirley's mind was always on another world of her own, but even when deep meditating, she still reacted to everything around her, and Babs knew that her current expression wasn't even close to be the one she had when doing her meditation, or using her powers on any way.

"This is weird. She isn't reacting at all." The J.A.M. said while gently shaking the blond avian. He and the loon weren't close, since she was deep into New Age stuff, and he was a very religious toon (something that somehow granted him with some strong protection against magic in general), but, over the last year, they had become a lot tolerant to each other, respecting their differences; actually, Shirley became glad for finding someone immune to her powers, and even more when some of the closest jaguar's friends, including Mary, got that same protection too after they joined the ranks of the Waiting Ones, since that confirmed the existence of some pretty high powers beyond Shirley's abilities' reach, and one of the reasons the avian got deep in metaphysic stuff on first place was to discover the existence of said powers, though deep down, Shirley still feared them.

SPLASH!

"Like, iceberg ahead, or some junk!" Shirley, soaked, finally reacted, getting a surprised expression and shaking her wings. Everyone else turned to see Buster and his infamous water gun.

"That's your answer to every problem, Buster?" Babs folded her arms and glared at him.

"Only when I want to get a girl's attention, Babsy, and if it works with you, why not with her?" Buster shrugged and put the gun back into his body pocket. Then he walked next to Shirley and placed a paw on her shoulder, changing to a more serious expression. "Sorry about that, Shirley, but you were freaking us out. Do you feel okay?"

"Like… yes, Buster, and thanks for waking me up, or some junk." Shirley shook her head and then used her powers to dry herself. "But I hate using my powers for this; my sweater always gets static electricity, or some junk."

"Anyway, what happened to you, Shirley? Are you sick, or something?" Mary asked her in a friendly yet worried tone.

"Like, no, Mary, it's just that… well, it's hard to explain, especially to _muggles_ like you guys." Shirley placed a hand/wing on her forehead, and sighed. "Look, had you ever been in a situation when your senses get overwhelmed, or some junk?"

"Actually, yes, Shirley, I had." Everybody turned to see The J.A.M., who was rubbing his chin like if remembering something. "When I still lived in Mexico, and some 'friends' of mine convinced me to go to a disco for the first time, well… it was pretty hard for me; the noise, the crowd, and the lights, all at once and in a sudden, it was just too much for my senses. My nose got confused with all the new scents in a closed space, especially cigarette smoke; my eyes couldn't adjust to the constantly changing lights, and the sounds almost deafened me as well, and as a result I got a terrible migraine. I had to sit down apart from everyone else for about half an hour until I got used to the place."

"Well, something like that is happening to me." Shirley then explained, feeling pretty glad that the jaguar could find a close enough experience so the others could understand her problem more easily. "Even when I'm not using my powers in, like, an active way, like levitating, summoning psychic electricity, or scanning an aura or mind, I always have my psychic senses on, so I can detect evil vibes, or, at times, even some strong feelings or thoughts… not that I'm reading a mind without permission," the avian pointed quickly, remembering that the overusing of her powers in a negative way was the main reason of her past problems with the jaguar, "it's just that some things are pretty strong for me to ignore, even if making the effort to block them. It's like trying to sleep during a heavy metal concert."

"So, you're feeling some pretty strong vibes, or maybe a person with a very powerful thought on his or her head." Buster guessed, getting now a better idea about the way Shirley's abilities work.

"Yes, but these vibes are so strong, and so evil, that they are like, flooding my brain so hard I can't even find the source." Shirley sighed. "I had been feeling them since yesterday, but maybe that evil source arrived at the city before that, and just now I started sensing it. We all know my powers aren't flawless, so I can't precise anything about this force, except that it's a very dangerous one, and that worries me."

Everyone around Shirley got silent. All of them, even Mary and The J.A.M., who didn't were magical believers, knew that Shirley's powers were real, and she could do some pretty amazing stuff and sense things that were a mystery for everyone else. The J.A.M. compared her abilities with his night vision; in the darkness, many things could be around, but only someone like him could see them.

"Shirley, are you entirely sure about this?" Mary asked, half-concerned, half-angry. There was the chance that Shirley had confused an unknown power with an evil one, as she had done once, creating some harsh feelings among the girls that took some time to heal.

"No, I'm sure about this one." Shirley shook her head, guessing Mary's suspicion. "An unknown power is that, unknown, so I can't tell anything about its nature. A pure good, or a pure evil, however, I can sense them like Fifi's fumes on a flower shop, or some junk."

"If you want, I can contact my friend Morgana and talk to her about this, Shirley." Gosalyn proposed. "Two sorceresses are better than one, right?"

"I'm not exactly a sorceress, Gos, but that's not a bad idea." Shirley smiled at the younger avian. "But let's keep this among us, please; I don't want to spread panic until knowing for sure what's going on."

"Of course; we can scream like sissies and run like headless chickens then." Buster joked, making everyone to get a much needed yet slight smile.

"Thanks, guys." Shirley sighed in relief. "Better discuss this at lunch, okay? I don't want us to get late to next class, even if it's for a good reason."

"Yeah. Who would like missing next Elmer Fudd's lecture, even if a dooming force is ready to strike from the shadows?" Babs said in a sarcastic way. A moment later, all of them were heading to their respective classrooms, still a little shaken because of the news of a mysterious and upcoming danger menacing them.

The moment Gogo Dodo's announced it was time for next class, a couple of crystal like-eyed red birds flew over the Looniversity, and then made circles over it. A few moments later, the school's water pipes started creaking, and a few drops of water leaked through them.

"Hurry up, Plucky!" Hamton hurried his pal, who had stopped next to the closest water fountain. "We are already late."

"Relax, Hammy." Plucky replied in a trying-to-be-cool tone. "I'm just getting a little drink. Besides, we have Elmer's class now. Just wait for a couple of minutes, and we'll be able to get into the classroom right under his nose; he'll be too busy with his lecture, and everyone else will be sleeping, so we'll have no problems." Plucky then moved his beak next to the fountain to get a sip, but nothing came.

"What's wrong with this thing?"

SPLASH!

A short yet powerful water blast hit Plucky and sent him across the corridor. Hamton ran next to him and helped the duck stand up.

"Just when you thought it was safe to return to the water." Plucky groaned, and, instead of forgetting about the whole thing and go to the classroom, like any other less stubborn toon would do, walked angrily towards the fountain.

"Listen, you overrated sink, I want to take a sip, and you'll better cooperate, or else!" Plucky yelled at the fountain, and then kicked it.

"OW! OW! OW!"

Plucky started jumping on one foot while grabbing the other one in pain. Hamton sighed, and placed a hand on the duck's shoulder.

"Calm down, Plucky. Unless that fountain was originally a prop from a Thirties' cartoon, I don't think it will respond to your orders." The pig said in a calming tone, making Plucky to cool down a little and then, without saying a word, they turned their back to the fountain and started heading to the classroom. But, before they had advanced more than ten steps…

RUUUUMMMMMBBBLLLLEEEE…..

"Your stomach?" Plucky worriedly looked at Hamton, who gulped and shook his head. Then, slowly, both toons turned back, and saw the fountain vibrating, so hard, that it broke part of the floor, revealing some thick water pipes that were vibrating as well.

"RUN!" Plucky yelled, and, before he or the pig could escape in a panic dash…

**SPLLAAAAAAAASSSSHHH!**

**RRRUUUUMMMMMBBBBBLLLLEEE!**

Everybody at the school heard the powerful noise, and a few moments later, the whole place was getting flooded! The water ran through the corridors, reaching all the classrooms, and breaking down the doors because of the pressure.

"Oh, great! Plucky flushed stuff in the toilets again!" Babs said to herself after jumping over her seat, in a failed attempt to escape from the water.

"Someone open a window!" Elmer Fudd yelled from the top of his desk. Furrball, who had jumped over Calamity's shoulders to avoid getting wet (not a very smart move, surely, since the coyote was just slightly taller than the cat), nodded, and then jumped to the next window to try opening it. "Try" being the key word, since the window was stuck. Buster tried to do the same on a different window, but the result was pretty much the same; unknown to him, all the school's windows were on the same situation, and so the exit doors, therefore the water's level was quickly getting higher.

"Let's break them!" Max, who was a few feet behind Buster, sitting on the shoulders of his bodyguard, Marcus, suggested, and, for once, everyone agreed with the bratty millionaire. However, just when The J.A.M. was about to hit the glass with his right paw, a powerful water current formed in front of the windows, pushing him and all the other toons out from the classroom. The same thing happened all around the school, so now everyone was at the corridors, trying to reach the lockers to climb on top and be safe for the moment.

"TAZ HATES WATER! TAZ HATES WATER!" The Tasmanian devil's catchphrase was heard by Bugs and Daffy, who were now safe on top of a line of lockers, and handled to grab him when he passed next to them, saving the marsupial.

"Great. Nothing like the pthsmell of a wet Tapthsmanian devil in the morning." Daffy rolled his eyes, ignoring Taz's glare at him.

"Not now, Daff. We have a big problem here." Bugs replied while offering his paw to a random student he could grab from his safe spot. "Can ya swim around, and try savin' some of da kids?"

"I'm a duck, not a pthsalmon." Daffy gave a good look to the water around them. "The water pthshouldn't be able to move this fast. It's like, an indoor rapid or pthsomething." Bugs realized Daffy was right; even if the pipes exploded, the water shouldn't be moving that fast and nothing could explain why all the exits were blocked.

"Sneezer!" Sweetie, flying over the flooded corridors, looked for the little gray mouse. They were together when the flood started, and the current separated them. The canary was more or less dry enough to fly, but, even if Sneezer could swim, he wasn't good enough to do it in raging waters.

"Swee… _glub! _Sweetie!" The canary, scared yet relieved by hearing her boyfriend's voice, turned back and found him, trying to get his head over the water. The avian dived, mimicking the fishing technique of his stepfather (a bald eagle), and grabbed the mouse's paw with her talons. Unfortunately, the current was still just too strong, and it yanked down the bird girl, so now the two of them were in danger. Sweetie and Sneezer, losing their breath, embraced tightly, fearing the end.

GASP!

GASP!

The little toons got an extremely needed breath at that moment. They realized they were now on top of a rodent girl's head, and moving at a good speed towards the next lockers line.

"Are you two okay?" Rhubella asked her passengers right after dropping them on top of one locker. The little toons coughed and then looked at her, smiling.

"Thanks a lot, Miss Ruby." Sneezer replied while holding Sweetie's wing on his paws. "Didn't know you could swim this well!"

"What can I say? I have some river rat's genes." Ruby explained, happy that they were both fine, and then, after taking a deep breath, returned to her aquatic search of toons in problems.

"Help!" Rhubella accelerated when hearing a male voice a few feet ahead, and gasped when realizing who needed to be rescued.

"Help me! _Glub!_ I can't swim!" Arnold yelled in fear while clumsily trying to keep his head over the water's surface. Ruby swam next to him, and passed an arm through his neck while trying to calm him down; Arnold was way heavier than her, and, even if she could tranquilize him, he was still just too much for the rat to rescue by her own, especially while fighting the current at the same time.

"Hang on, Ruby! I'm coming!" Buster, thanks to a large surfing board he took out from his body pocket, approached Ruby and Arnold, using the currents to his advantage. A few moments later, the rat and the panting dog were safe on the board.

"Thanks, Buster!" Rhubella sighed in relief while she and the rabbit checked Arnold. "I just saved Sweetie and Sneezer. You know about the others?"

"Almost all of them are safe on top of a locker. Concord is flying around to give a hand, and the best swimmers, like The J.A.M., Shirley, Plucky, and Ronald, and I think Minerva and Runt are helping too. Mary, Babs and Gogo are on a raft to help as well… actually, Gogo is the raft." Buster explained, and then noticed something. "Hey, where's Wally?"

"Right behind you, wearing goggles and a snorkel," Rhubella pointed, and Buster turned to see a thin human wearing a white hat, red goggles, black snorkel, and a stripped red and white scuba diving suit, waving hello to him.

"That recurrent gag is getting on my nerves." Buster slapped his forehead. "I mean your boyfriend! It's kind of weird to see you without him covering your back."

"We split some time ago, after helping Calamity and Furrball." Rhubella told him. "He said he had an idea to get rid of the water. Hope he hurries up!" The rat said right before a huge wave almost made them to fall from the board.

Meanwhile, Ronald, with Fowlmouth riding his back, approached the lockers where Hillary was taking care of some other toons. Even if the hyena could swim, she wasn't nearly as good as the hybrid, so decided to stay and keep an eye on the rescued students.

"Thanks, pal! I always wanted a dadgum indoors pool, but this is dadgum ridiculous!" The little chicken said while Hillary helped him to climb on top of the locker.

"Are you fine, Muscle Boy?" Hillary asked her boyfriend. "I might be crazy, but I swear the currents are getting stronger by the moment!"

"Yes, you're crazy, but we already knew that!" Ronald replied, raising his voice to be heard over the raging water noise; Hillary chuckled at the hybrid attempts of making her laugh even in the worst moments. "But I think you are right! The currents are getting stronger; I might not be able to swim against it for too long!"

**SPLAAAASSH!**

Suddenly, a powerful wave separated the couple, and the hybrid was pulled away by the current. Ronald handled to get a good grip on the next lockers' line, but needed all his strength to stay on place.

"Hang on, Ronnie! I'm going to help you!" Hillary yelled, trying to hide her fear, but somehow failing.

"Stay there, Hill! I'm fine, and I'm not going anywhere!" Ronald yelled back, not wanting the hyena to risk herself, especially since he was strong enough to stay on that place for a while. Unfortunately, the water seemed to have its own plans.

A gigantic wave appeared at the corridor at that moment, and, weirdly enough, even if everyone got covered by it, the most of the impact seemed to be focused right where Ronald was holding himself. Hillary tried her best to get a look at him, but, when the wave disappeared…

"Ronald? RONALD!" Hillary yelled, this time not even making an effort to hide her fear. The hybrid was gone, as well as a couple of lockers' doors, and the remaining lockers had claws' marks, obviously made by Ronald while trying to resist the push.

Wally finally reached the place he was looking for. As assistant janitor, he knew the Looniversity much better than most toons, and guessed where was the right point for what he was about to do.

"Here goes nothing." Wally took a deep breath, and made an aquatic spin-change. The water covered him, and, after a couple of seconds, he emerged from the water surface, and flied a few feet over it, thanks to the green jet boots he know was using, alongside the green gloves, mask, short cape, and chest plate/vest with a yellow D on it.

"Activating Dyno-Drill!" Wally, on his Dyno-Wolf's identity, pressed his nose, and then his front paws and his muzzle turned into drills that immediately started working. "Wolf Wonder… AWAY!"

SPLAAASH!

WHIIIRRRRR….

Dyno-Wolf dived back into the water and drilled his way through the floor, the underground levels, and then the solid rock under the Looniversity at high speed. After a couple of minutes, he made an angled turn, and directed back to the surface, emerging a few dozen miles away, right next to the city's dam, ready to drop all the flood's water. Wally spin-changed back to normal, and sat next to the tunnel, that immediately turned into a geyser because of the water jumping out of it. Wally decided to stay there, just in case not everyone at the school was on a safe place and got sucked with the water as well.

Back at the Loo, Wally's plan was actually working. The water, even if, strangely, still tried to form huge unnatural waves, was quickly being sucked by Wally's tunnel. After a few minutes, the water was low and quiet enough for everyone to jump down the lockers.

"Well, done, _Lobillo_!" Ruby happily exclaimed, using Wally's pet name, and then turned to look at Buster. "Remind me to congratulate Wally the right way when he comes back, please."

"You mean something like that?" Buster pointed behind the rat, who turned to see a pretty happy Arnold kissing the floor.

"Dry land! Oh, how much I adore you!" Arnold said between kisses, not caring about how many toons were now looking at him. Buster and Rhubella shook their heads, and, whistling innocently, walked away to search for their friends. Almost everyone was now at the main door.

"The doors are, I say, the doors are still locked, I mean, locked, boy!" Foghorn Leghorn directed to the staff and students while he and Marc Anthony struggled to open the door.

"I'm on dat, doc." Bugs said while placing a paw on Taz' shoulder, and then whispered something on his ear. "I'll give ya a hamboiger if ya take down da door, boy."

"YEARGAZZAFRAZZLE!" Taz happily replied, and then, moving aside from Bugs, turned into his trademark tornado form, breaking down the door.

"That guy ipths great when you can't find the pthspare key." Sylvester whispered to Penelope, who just shrugged, and then everyone left the building.

"Everyone, stop!" All the toons turned to see a very worried Hillary behind them.

"Ron got caught by a current, and I hadn't found him yet!"

Everyone gasped, and Rita, Runt, and Minerva (who loved Ronald as a brother) got shocked expressions. The cat was the first to react, running towards Hillary and grabbing her by the shoulders.

"You looked everywhere? Near the tunnel too?" Rita worriedly asked. Hillary nodded, showing an equally concerned expression. Ronald's classmates and family, and the rest of the staff moved next to the females.

"Let's calm down, okay?" Ruby said while placing her paws on Rita's shoulders. "Maybe he went through that improvised drain Wally made, and, in that case, he'll appear wherever Wally finished the tunnel. And I'm sure Wally is smart enough to check the tunnel on his way back to get sure nobody is caught in there."

"Ya' might be right, kid, but I'm runnin' no risks." Bugs said while walking next to the tunnel, and then made a spin change into a scuba diver. "I'm goin' in!" Bugs directed to Rita and Runt, who just nodded and took each other's paw.

"We're going too!" Minerva and Hillary said at the same time, and then spin-changed like Bugs did. Despite the situation, some of the males around couldn't help but whistle at the sight of the gorgeous mink on a tight outfit; she ignored them, and, a moment later, the three toons were at the tunnel. Everyone was near the edge, hoping for them to appear with Ronald. Everybody was totally quiet for about a minute, when…

"I DON'T SEE THEM! I DON'T SEE THEM!"

"LOUD!" Everybody glared at Loud Kiddington, who immediately covered his mouth and got an ashamed look.

"Sorry. Old habits die hard." The kid whispered back, and became silent, as everyone else.

After almost ten minutes, the rescue group emerged, with… Wally, wearing a scuba diving suit as well.

"Wally?" Runt got a puzzled expression, and after helping the wolf out from the tunnel, placed his paws on the young canine's shoulders. "Wally, please, where is my boy?"

Wally got a sad expression at Runt's worried look, and sighed. Bugs had a concerned expression as well, and Minerva and Hillary were at the verge of tears.

"I waited until the water stopped pouring from the tunnel before coming back through it, to check it there was anyone trapped in there, but… nobody was. I didn't see Ronald."

Runt froze at Wally's words and expression, and a moment later, he and Rita were embracing and sobbing. Wally obviously was feeling guilty, but Ruby, with a sad yet calmed expression, approached him and explained him Ronald was caught by the current way before he made the tunnel, hoping that, at least, the wolf wouldn't blame himself for whatever happened to the hybrid.

Bugs took control of the situation. He asked Sylvia to call the police, and Pete and Wile to start checking the place and find the cause of the whole mess, while the students were asked to stay and wait for the ambulances to give them a good check up, and the rest of the staff went to inspect the classrooms, searching for damage, lost items, and (Bugs hoped it wasn't the case) missed students.

"He has to be alright… Ronald isn't that weak. He must be fine!" Hillary said in a cracked voice, trying to convince herself, and then kneeled and started punching the ground in a rage.

"Ronnie, please, you have to be fine! You have to! Your family needs you! And Minerva! And our friends! I need you, you hear me, you big fool? I NEED YOU!" Hillary's ranting was cut by Minerva and Mary, each one placing a hand/paw on the hyena's shoulders, making her to stop and then, for the first time ever, the hyena allowed herself to cry in public, using both Mary and Minerva's chests to hide her face. Minerva herself was sobbing a lot, and Mary had to wash away some of her tears as well, even if the human girl was getting teary eyes too.

"I love you, Ronnie… please, come back to me." Hillary muffled voice, even if quiet, was easily heard by everyone around her.

A few feet away, Shirley, alongside the toons that broke her out of her trance that morning (minus Mary, of course) watched the scene with sad eyes.

"I just hope Ronald is okay." Babs sighed while looking down. "Not just for him, but for his family, and for Minerva and Hillary. I never even imagined that tomboy hyena could cry… and she is almost making me do it too." Buster nodded and placed a paw over her shoulder; the blue rabbit hated the idea of losing any of his friends, and knew that, if Babs was in Ronald's place, he would be as devastated as Hillary.

"How this happened?" The J.A.M. said in a sad yet thoughtful tone. "The whole flood was totally unnatural. I know Acme Acres makes the impossible possible, but this mess is weird, even here!"

"I sensed dark vibes from the water." Shirley said, making everyone to look at her.

"It has no sense, and maybe it was because of the mess my powers are right now, but I'm almost sure that the water had, like, an evil vibe, or some junk… but water can't be evil! It just exists, like a rock or the air; it has no conscience… and yet, I felt one here! Call me crazy, BUT I DID!" Shirley almost exploded at the last part, hating the idea of doubting of her own abilities. Gosalyn narrowed her eyes, and placed a wing on Shirley's shoulder, calming her down; then, the red haired avian adopted the most serious look everyone had seen on her, and talked in a serene yet angry voice.

"If your powers are right, Shirley, we are in trouble, and I'm not calling you crazy… I'm calling Darkwing. "

Gosalyn knew that things could get even worse.

The concept of sentient, evil water wasn't strange to her.


	3. The Search

-**The Search.**

"Liquidator?"

"Yes, Da…Darkwing. I'm almost sure. My friend Shirley said the water had an evil aura, and we all agree that the liquid wasn't acting in a natural way." Gosalyn explained to her father (obviously, covering his secret ID in front of her friends) thanks to the special communication sphere Morgana gave to her.

Normally, Gosalyn only used the sphere to contact her dad and Honker, her boyfriend, for friendly chats and, in the case of Honker, tutoring for Math and some long distance making out (the sphere allowed them to have some limited physical contact); this was the first time she used it to contact her dad in public, since she wasn't never sure about when he was using his Darkwing's disguise, but, of course, none of her classmates had ever been kidnapped by one of Saint Canard's most dangerous criminals. Right now, all her friends, including a more calmed down Hillary, and part of the staff (including Rita, Runt, and Minerva) were around her to hear the conversation; Darkwing couldn't see them, but could hear as well, so was pretty careful to not reveal his relationship with Gos since most of them knew he was her mentor, preparing the girl to be a heroine (some even deducing the girl's secret identity), but the father-daughter thing was still a secret, even if some of Gos' friends already were suspecting something.

"Gosalyn is right, Mister Duck." The J.A.M. said to the mallard, a little hesitant about using a magical way of communication, but recognizing the importance of giving the hero all the information they had. "Professor Coyote and our friend Calamity already checked all the windows and exit doors, and the reason we couldn't open them is because all the locks were magnetized except one. If Gos is right, then this Liquidator guy used that exit to escape with Ronald while Wally tried to get rid of the water."

"Magnetized?" Darkwing rubbed his beak in deep thought. "Liquidator obviously can't do that… unless someone is working with him."

"Megavolt!" Both Gosalyn and Darkwing exclaimed while looking at each other.

"This is more serious than I thought." Darkwing commented, and then went back to his thoughtful expression. "But it has no sense. Kidnapping isn't their style… and, if it was, there are pretty wealthy guys studying at the Looniversity, right?"

"Yes. My friend Rhubella and that Montana Max boy," Gosalyn pointed, "and even myself, if we consider I had been living with my rich cousins since I moved here. And yes, I thought the same thing; if this was just kidnapping, Ronald isn't the most prized target. In that case, Perfecto Prep would be a more adequate place for our fiends to attack."

"Good reasoning, Gos… but, if we consider Licky and Sparky normally don't work together, unless they are with the rest of The Bozo Squad, then this is far more serious than simple monetary benefits. Ronald has any enemies that might have paid them to kidnap him?" Darkwing asked.

"Well, The Perfectos once hired some hunters to catch him and some other members of the football team." Wally informed the duck. "But Perfecto's team is already out from the tournament, and, if they were behind this, then your enemies should have attacked other key players too, like Hillary, Dizzy, Buster, who is the quarterback and the guy The Perfectos hate the most; or me."

"Good observation, Wally. And if this was just a kidnapping, it would be done as secretly as possible, but it seems the attack was planned to make Ronald's disappearance to look like a lost toon's case during a freaky accident, or a stupid prank gone wrong, to avoid the cops get suspicious… obviously, Licky didn't consider Miss Loon sensing him." Darkwing then cleared his throat, ready to give some indications.

"Okay, here is what we are going to do. I'll try to get there as soon as I can, but right now I'm in the middle of the Atlantic with Launchpad chasing some clowns from F.O.W.L., so it's up to you to do something for the time being. First, Bugs, give the police all the information, including the possibility of super-powered toons involved."

"Count with dat, doc."

"Good. Second, I'm transferring all the data about my enemies from my main computer (good thing I can do it from the Thunderquack's one) to Wile E. Coyote's lab. It might be helpful for the investigation, and prepare some adequate weaponry to fight back their powers." Wile E. Coyote and Calamity got stern looks, nodding. "Then, some of you must try gathering information from the local criminals; they are a very valuable source of clues and hints."

"Leave that to me." Rhubella pointed to herself. "I might no longer be a Perfecto, but I still know some toons with underworld contacts… but I'll need someone to come with me for protection."

"You don't even have to ask." Wally placed a paw on her shoulder, and they nodded to each other.

"Great. The rest of you, try finding your friend by using your own abilities, but don't, and this is very important, DON'T try to rescue him without help." Darkwing got a very stern look. "Keep contact among yourselves all the time, and search in pairs or trios. We don't need another hostage here."

"Correct. Don't worry, Darkwing. We'll handle this, and thanks." Gosalyn gave DW a military salute, and Darkwing nodded in reply.

"Good. Please, be very careful, all of you… and Gosalyn? The whole not-fighting-alone stuff applies especially for you. I had made the mistake of trying to do a lot by my own without any help, and you know how it had ended." Darkwing said in a more gentle tone; he couldn't help but showing a little of fatherly concern, knowing he wouldn't be there to cover his little girl's back.

"I know, and you can be sure I won't do anything stupid. We all care too much about Ronnie to risk his life because of a silly mistake." Gosalyn seriously said, and then she and Darkwing gave each other a little smile. "I'll call you later. Good luck with your case, and you and Launchpad take care as well, please. See you."

The Masked Mallard nodded to Gosalyn, and then his image disappeared from the sphere, that immediately stopped glowing and returned to its regular smaller size. Gos put it back into her body pocket, and then Bugs took control.

"Ya all heard da duck. I'll contact da police, and Wile and Cal will do some lab work. For da search t'ing, I want all da flyin' toons on da air," Bugs gave a fast look to Tweetie, Sweetie, Daffy, Plucky, and Corcord, who nodded in reply, "and Buster and Babs doin' an underground search." The blue and the pink bunny got stern looks, and nodded as well. Bugs then walked next to Hillary.

"Goil, I want ya and all da other toons with a good nose to try findin' Ronnie by his scent." Hillary nodded, getting a decided look; now she knew that her beloved hybrid wasn't lost in an accident, but kidnapped by someone, her sadness was replaced with a directed anger, and the eagerness to find Ronald and give his captors a lesson that would horrify even Stephen King.

"Shirley, we'll need yer powers here." Bugs directed to the blond loon. "I've heard about psychics who help cops find missin' people, so ya might be able to locate Ron."

"Like… I can't promise anything, Bugs." Shirley admitted, avoiding eye contact with the rabbit. "My psychic senses aren't very trustable at the moment, or some junk. I doubt I might be able to find anyone even if he was under my beak." Shirley then sensed the extremely sad vibes coming from Ronald's parents, and Minerva as well, alongside Hillary's eagerness and concern, and sighed. "But I can promise to do my best."

"We expect no more, goil. Rita, Runt, I want ya two to go Minerva's place, and stay t'ere until we make some progress." Bugs said to the cat and dog in a calming tone while placing a paw on each other's shoulder. "We'll find da kid, okay?" Rita and Runt nodded, with a little hint of hope on their faces.

"Alright! Okay, toonsters, chose your search partners, and let's save our pal!" Buster exclaimed in his trademark leader voice, and right after everyone replied, he and Babs dived in the ground, starting their own search.

"Eet is time for some super fast searching, _amigos_!" Speedy Gonzales directed to The Roadrunner and Little Beeper, who were right next to him. "_Andale, andale! Yeepah!"_ The three speedsters zoomed away, ready to search all around Acme Acres.

"This is a job for…" Plucky spin-changed, emerging a few seconds later in a blue superhero outfit with white cape and gloves, while adopting a heroic posture. "The Toxic Revenger!" A second later, he was up in the sky.

"Hope he doesn't forget he is supposed to be searching for Ronald." Hamton rolled his eyes before joining his other classmates and teachers to form the search teams.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I wonder what the common avians are doing right now." Harrison Nigel Silverbill, one of Perfecto's top bad guys, commented to his partner, Drake Danforth.

"Who cares about them when we are alone with these beauties?" Drake chuckled while rubbing his beak with Giselle Swan's, who was sitting next to him. Nigel smiled widely, receiving a nice neck massage from Giselle's sister, Jasmine. The rich toons were currently sitting on a large coach, at a richly decorated private room (normally used as a second office for some Perfectos) in their country club, enjoying the wealth's privileges. The boys were using silk bath robes, while the girls used pretty expensive (and small) bikinis.

"So, how it's going to be, guys?" Giselle said while playfully rubbing Nigel silver-colored beak with her hand left hand. "One girl for each of you, or you want switch later?"

"Let's start, and see what passion decides, Gis." Nigel replied in a smug tone right before he and Drake got lusty expressions and started making out with the girls.

"Oh, sorry I'm interrupting. Believe me I didn't want to see this."

Drake and Nigel gasped, and Jasmine and Giselle fell to the floor in surprise. In front of them, Rhubella Rat was leaning her back against the door frame, folding her arms and showing a sly look.

"What the… what are you doing here, Rat?" Drake snapped at Ruby. "And how you got in on first place?"

"Hey, I attend Acme, but my family still has membership in this club, remember?" Rhubella pointed while walking in front of the avians. "Besides, it's not like I'm interrupting something that would take so long."

"How dare you…"

"I'm Margot's friend, Drake. She tells me everything." The rat cut the snobbish duck, who grumbled something under his breath. "Anyway, I don't want to talk with you, Drakey, but with Nigel. I need certain information about some business deals you do for your uncle here in Acme Acres."

"My businesses are private ones, rodent." Nigel growled, and then snapped his fingers, making two large dog bodyguards on black suits to appear from nowhere. "Boys, please show the exit to the lovely lady."

The dogs extended their arms to grab Rhubella, who didn't move an inch and gave them a bored look.

SWISH!

SWISH!

THUK!

THUK!

Nigel, as well as Drake and the swans, wide opened their eyes in surprise. The bodyguards were now hanging from the wall behind them, thanks to something that made contact on their suits' collars.

"Are those arrows?" Jasmine asked, finally getting back her voice.

"Yes… and there's the archer." Rhubella pointed over her shoulder. At the door, and still holding her bow in a shooting position, was a red-haired duckette using a large purple shirt with a huge Q symbol on it, as well as purple mask, gloves and clothing shoes, and green and purple cape and Robin Hood-like hat. She was also carrying on her back a quiver, filled up with several trick and conventional arrows.

"I'm the Arrow that Strikes in the Night. I'm the shot that never misses. I'm… The Quiverwing Quack!"

"Q… Q… Quiverwing?" Nigel gulped in fear. "You mean… Darkwing Duck's pupil?"

"That's right, Mister Silverbill." Gosalyn talked on her practiced superheroic voice, a little deeper and more menacing than normal, while advancing through the room, making the swans and Drake to move aside, leaving Nigel alone in front of her and Ruby. "I see certain familiar resemblance on you, especially with that beak. I suppose Miss Rat was right when telling me to come here."

"B… but… you can't be Quiverwing!" Nigel exclaimed in panic. "You are supposed to live in Saint Canard, not here!"

"And so Darkwing, and that hadn't stopped him from chasing your uncle all around the world." Quiverwing commented.

"This is a trick! You're one of Rhubella's friends in disguise!"

"Maybe… and maybe the same applies for the masked guy at the window." Quiverwing said in a smug tone, and then, in a perfect cue, a large shadow fell over Nigel; the toon projecting it seemed to be using a cape and a large fedora. Nigel turned at the window, but saw nothing.

"Let's see if we understand each other." Ruby talked in her best business voice, "You can assume she is the real Quiverwing giving you a chance to cooperate with the investigation she and Darkwing are currently working on without him interrogating you, and then you can finish this the same way you and Drake do with all your girls… fast and painless," Rhubella then switched to a more aggressive tone, "or you can keep thinking she is a fake, in which case we'll leave the room, and allow HIM to have a chat with both of you. He wouldn't mind giving Danforth some warning so he doesn't even consider about visiting my friend's Margot, who happens to be the cousin of his sidekick's best friend."

"Tell her what she wants, please!" Drake begged to the chicken, getting a terrified look.

"Fine, I'll talk! What do you girls want?" Nigel finally gave up. Quiverwing grabbed him by his collar and talked in soft yet firm way.

"We want to know if any outsider criminal has arrived to Acme Acres in the last 3 months. Also, if anyone had rented a hiding place, warehouse, or something like that, or bought some especial items, like lab stuff, high caliber or sophisticated weaponry, electric equipment, manure, or high tech."

"Well… curiously, someone has being buying a lot of all those things through some of my contacts. I don't know who is because everything was done pretty secretly; he paid in cash, so my associates made no questions." Nigel confessed.

"And where had those things being delivered?" Quiverwing narrowed her eyes at Nigel, making him to sweat in fear.

"A warehouse!" Nigel said while pointing to a desk behind them. "I must have the address in my agenda."

Quiverwing released him, and pointed at the desk with her eyes. Nigel dashed to it, and checked his agenda, ripping a sheet of paper after a few seconds, and giving it to the heroine in a hurry.

"Thanks for your cooperation, gentletoon." Quiverwing said to the chicken after checking the paper, and then placed it in her body pocket. "Guess I should leave now; you don't need to escort me. I know my way out." The duckette blinked an eye to Rhubella, and then walked to the window. The girl opened it, and, after getting a dramatic posture, jumped out, disappearing from sight in a moment.

"I'll better go as well. Good to see you guys again." Ruby said in a mockery tone, and then directed to the door.

"You stupid traitor…" Drake groaned in a low tone, but, unfortunately for him, Ruby could hear him. The rat stopped, and, without moving an inch from her place, stretched her tail until it was as long as a whip. A moment later, the tail acted like a lasso, grabbing the duck by his neck, and then Ruby made a hips' movement, sending Drake the other side of the room and smashing him against a wall.

"It's amazing what you can learn at Acme after just a few months, don't you think?" Ruby said in a snobbish way, and then exited the room while her tail returned to its normal size.

"That's my girl." A very proud Wally, who saw the whole scene alongside Gosalyn, hidden on some bushes outside the window, commented to the little avian.

"Yeah, and we played a great classic scene; she, the bad cop; me, the worse one." Quiverwing chuckled while pointing at herself. "And you do a very nice impersonation of Darkwing, Wally. Now, let's go check this address before calling the others."

Wally nodded to the girl, and then they dashed to the club's entrance to wait for Rhubella.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, the search by scent continued all around the city; the search parties were arranged to have a good nosed toon in company of at least two partners. Loud Kiddington, Aka Pella and Porky were searching with Fetch, Loud's Labrador; Newt (who had arrived at the Loo while the search teams were formed, and offered his help as well) was searching with Slappy and Skippy; Barnyard Dog was with Foghorn Leghorn and Pepe Le Pew (the skunk, of course, was walking REALLY far behind the dog, so his stench wouldn't interfere with the canine's job); Taz was with Granny and Petunia; Charlie Dog with Pete Puma and Fowlmouth; Dizzy with Sneezer and Bosko; Marc Anthony with Sylvester and Penelope; Arnold with Lola and Honey Bunny; and Byron Basset with Furrball, Vinnie and Hamton. All of them were looking on the streets, alleys, and warehouses, focusing on finding the criminals' hide-out.

Another search party, composed by Hillary, The J.A.M. and Mary was working on the sewers, all of them wearing protective gloves and boots, and, in Mary's case, who obviously wasn't using her nose for tracking, a gas mask (sewers don't smell exactly as roses). Hillary had deduced that it was the best escape route for a villain like The Liquidator, so she was focusing on finding the way he had used to transport Ronald rather than his current location, like the other groups, guessing that eventually she would find it this way. Even if The J.A.M. himself had a very good nose as well, it wasn't as accurate as a hyena's, so he was allowing Hillary to do most of the search herself, guessing it would help her as well to focus her anger on something useful.

"You think she'll be alright?" Mary whispered to her boyfriend while looking at Hillary, who was walking a few dozen feet in front of them to avoid distractions.

"I hope so, Mary, I really do." The jaguar sighed. "I understand her being this angry, I mean, if I were in her place, I would be looking at you like crazy and ready to tear apart the guy who dared to kidnap you," The J.A.M. paused to give Mary a fond look that she immediately replied with a little smile, "but there's a difference between _anger _and _hate_. Anyone can get angry, and many times there's a valid reason for that, but hate consumes you from the inside, and destroys your soul one bit at a time. I've seen it happen, and it's not a pretty sight." His eyes saddened for a moment as memories of some close relatives drifted through his head.

"I can hear the both of you, you know that?"

Mary and The J.A.M. gulped, realizing that their conversation wasn't exactly private. Obviously, a hyena's ear is pretty sensitive, especially in a good echoed place like the sewers.

"You don't need to worry about me, guys… but thanks for your concern." Hillary commented, turning back for a moment to give them a little smile, calming her friends down. She then returned to the matter at hand, but kept talking. "If there's a way to give a serious beating to a totally water-made guy, I'll find it, and I'm pretty much doing some major damage to anyone involved in this kidnapping. But, after that, and once I have Ronnie back at my side, and had sent the guys responsible to an emergency room, I'm not going to let our relationship get contaminated by hate. Ronald's love is the most valuable thing in my life, and I wouldn't do a thing that might affect it in any way. And, if Iget blinded by hate, I'm counting on you two to keep me sane."

"You know we have your back covered, Hillary." The J.A.M. commented in a serious yet relieved tone. "And… it's quite impressive how well you are managing this."

"Well, crying time is over for me, J.A.M." The hyena replied while taking a deep breath and closing her eyes in concentration, "Now, it's time for action, and getting my better half back with me and his family."

Hillary stopped talking then, and got thoughtful expression. The hyena froze on the spot, making her friends to stop talking and keep silence as well guessing she might have found something. The hyena took a second, deeper breath and, after a couple of seconds, opened her eyes and started moving, slowly accelerating her steps.

"This smell... it's so strong, and yet so soft…" The hyena said softly, sensing a perfect combination of a feline and a canine's scent that brought back many sweet memories, "I would recognize it anywhere!" Hillary exclaimed. "Only Ronald has a scent like this. I found him!"

Hillary sprinted, following her nose. The jaguar and the human girl nodded to each other, and then she jumped on the feline's back. The jaguar's feet made a spinning action, and then dashed in the direction the hyena was heading, trusting her nose and instincts to locate their friend.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Like, stop, Fifi. This is useless, or some junk."

Fifi sighed, and parked her Cadillac, as Shirley requested. The loon had tried to use her powers at home, but the evil vibes she had been feeling still blocked her psychic senses, so she couldn't locate Ronald after an hour trying, despite having his football uniform to help her focus. Fifi, who had been with her to give the avian company, and was told by her about her recent problems with her powers, suggested a more active search, driving around the city so the blonde could, probably, pick Ronald's vibes if they happened to get closer. Unfortunately, it seemed the plan wasn't working, since Shirley now was getting a pretty tired expression without making progress.

"Shirley, you have to clear vour mind." The skunk said to the loon in a concerned tone. "Zis way vou are just exhauszing vourself, and vou aren't useful for zhe search like zhis. Besides, moi am gezzing worried about vou."

"I KNOW!" Shirley snapped at the mammal, who moved back in surprise. Shirley calmed herself, and continued in a gentler tone. "Like, sorry, Feef, but this is frustrating, or some junk. I know my powers have limitations, but I should be able to do this… and I don't know if I'll be able to look at Hillary, Rita, Runt and Minerva at the eye again if I can't. They're counting with me, Fifi… and I'm failing miserably, to all of them, to Ronald, and even myself." Shirley couldn't hold back a few tears, and looked down at the uniform on her lap. She had always been proud of how her special skills had been useful in the past to help her friends, and now that one of them was in a major problem, she was as useless as a camel in Alaska.

"Shirley, maybe moi can make a suggestion." Fifi adopted a thoughtful expression, and then talked in a soft and calming tone. "Vou know zhat, when moi get excited, I can't avoid releasing mon fumes, and zhe scent is pretty szrong, right?" Fifi paused, and, after noticing Shirley's nodding, continued. "Well, Cal couldn't szand it at first, but now he can do it very well, and even likes it. When moi asked him how he could do zhat, he zold moi zhat, every zime zhe scent is getting hard to szand, he just needs to concentrate on something zhat keeps his mind away from his nose; he claims zhat he always focus on moi and our good zimes zogether, and zhat's more powerful than any szench." Fifi blushed a little at the last part, making Shirley to get her first real smile (even if just a little one) since Ronald disappeared.

"Moi have no idea about how vour powers work, Shirley, but it seems vou are having a similar problem; how vou can focus on something when a powerful external force is getting on vour way? Simple; don't focus just on Ronald's vibes, but in everything vou know about him. His voice, his relationship with Hillary, any nice memory vou might have concerning him…"

Shirley wide opened her eyes, and gave Fifi an impressed look. The skunk wasn't famous for being a highly intelligent toon, but the loon knew she wasn't exactly an airhead either; her friend was an avid reader (mainly romantic novels, but reader at the end), and had a pretty wide general culture.

"Like, that's brilliant, Feef! It might work!"

"Well, vou don't zhink a genius like Cal would fall for moi if I were just another pretty face, right?" Fifi got a proud expression, and then rubbed her chin. "Of course, it doesn't hurt that moi looks great in a bikini."

Shirley chuckled at her friend's vanity, knowing it was pretty much Fifi's only important flaw, especially since she started getting therapy to control the hormonal impulse that made her chase any creature with a back white stripe. The loon nodded at her companion, and then adopted her lotus position. Fifi moved a little apart from her, keeping silence to allow the avian do her job.

"OhwhataloonIam… OhwhataloonIam… OhwhataloonIam…" Shirley recited her mantra while emptying her mind from anything but whatever involving Ronald. The conversations they had, his gentle nature, the fights he had in Cartoon Violence, the times she and some other toons had discovered him making out with Hillary when then thought nobody was around (including the time they declared their mutual love), him playing at The Acme Bowl, his mighty roar, the conversations she had with Hillary involving him on any way, his accident with a few banana cream pies a couple of weeks ago in Cartoon Props, the fake fight he had with Mary to help her prepare a routine, him carrying Hillary on his back around the school at times and their first dance, right after The Acme Bowl…

Suddenly, Shirley got a vision. It was a blurry one, but a vision, no less. The evil vibes that had been interfering with her powers were still present, but in a more tolerable level, and now the loon had a general idea about where to go.

"Fifi, I found him!" Shirley wide opened her eyes, and stood up on the car's seat, pointing ahead. "Quick, it is right in this direction… it's pretty far, but I'm sure I sensed Ronald!"

"Moi knew vou could do it! Put on vour seat bealt, mon ami!" Fifi exclaimed, and after she and Shirley put on their seatbelts, the skunk turned on the engine and accelerated as fast as the car could.


	4. The Mirror Match

**-The Mirror Match.**

"Well, this is the address. It certainly qualifies for the basic bad guy's hiding place." Gosalyn, still on her Quiverwing's identity, jumped down Rhubella's car, giving a good look to the warehouse in front of her. The warehouse was once among many others, located on a district in the city's outsides, and a good sized one.

"I think we got the right information." Wally commented while jumping down from the car as well, and taking a good sniffing. "I can smell a little of Ronald's scent around here."

"Which means his captors might be close as well." Rhubella pointed, getting a concerned expression, and looking around them, searching for any danger. At that moment, the trio heard noises coming from the manhole behind them.

"Talking about a perfect cue." Quiverwing took out one of her arrows, and aimed at the manhole, while Rhubella placed behind Wally, on a fighting stance, and the wolf stood on four, ready to pounce on any enemy.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hillary said in amazement the moment her head emerged, making the other toons to sigh in relief.

"We found out that Ronald might be around here, Hillary." Wally explained while helping her out. "I suppose your nose told you the same."

"Guess we now have 2 strong points to confirm our friend's location." The J.A.M. said while emerging right behind Mary, both getting Wally's help as well.

"And you got something more." Rhubella said while waving her paw in front of her nose. "Hadn't smelled something this disgusting since the last time I was at Perfecto's dressing rooms and the maid was sick."

"Allow me; I don't want our enemies to discover us by that scent." Quiverwing said while taking a spray can out from her body pocket, and using it on the hyena, jaguar, and human girl.

"Nice job, Gos… I mean, Quiv." Mary said while removing her gas mask, and smelling at herself. "What kind of spray is that?"

"It's something Honker invented for me and Darkwing in case we ever have accidents with the stench gas' bombs." Quiverwing explained. "Now, we'll better contact our friends while two of us check this warehouse, just to be sure."

"Wait. Someone is coming this way." The jaguar said while moving one of his ears on the direction he heard a vehicle coming. Wally heard it as well, and got an alert expression, but both predators relaxed in a moment.

"Don't worry, girls. We are getting more help." Wally commented, and a few moments later Fifi's Cadillac became visible. The skunkette parked her car next to Ruby's, and she and Shirley jumped down.

"I guess this means your psychic senses are working again, Shirley." Hillary directed to the avian.

"As well as your noses and Gosalyn's detective skills, I suppose." Shirley shrugged. "Actually, I'm not at my top yet, but, since all of you are here as well, it seems I was right."

"Okay, enough talking. I'm going in." Hillary, getting a serious face, directed to the warehouse, but was stopped by The J.A.M. grabbing her shirt.

"Wait, Hillary, you can't just go inside like that. Remember, we are talking about Ronald's life here." The jaguar said in a calm tone, making Hillary to relax a little but conserved her stern look.

"That's right, pal. Here's is what we are going to do." Quiverwing took control, getting everyone's attention. "These warehouses surely might mess with our cell phones' signal, and my communication sphere only works to contact Darkwing, Honker, Morgana or my dad, so we need someone to go and bring help; since we also need the cars to disappear, I suggest both Fifi and Ruby drive away from here and get the cavalry."

The skunk and rat hesitated a moment, since they wanted to help as much as possible with the rescue, but recognized Gosalyn had more experience in crime fighting, so finally agreed.

"Now, we need to sneak inside the warehouse as quietly as possible. The J.A.M. and I are the best for this, since he is naturally good at stealth, and I'm trained for that." The avian and the jaguar nodded to each other. "Then, after we give the place a good look, the rest of you will enter as well." Hillary, Shirley, Mary, and Wally agreed, realizing it was the best course of action.

Ruby gave Wally a deep kiss right before she and Fifi ran back to their cars, and both girls wished their friends good luck. Once they left, Gosalyn shot a grappling hook-arrow to the top of the warehouse, while the jaguar (after getting a kiss from Mary as well), warped the other side of the building. The duckette climbed on top in a moment, while the feline used his claws the same way a mountain climber uses pikes, and, in a Spiderman-like style, climbed his side of the warehouse, joining Gosalyn shortly later.

Quiverwing and The J.A.M. found an air vent, and, by using a rope, they descended into the warehouse. The feline, thanks to his night vision, could see in the dark building without problems, confirming they were alone; actually, besides a few crates here and there, the place was as much as empty. Gosalyn turned on a little lantern, and found out the light switch and the main door, secured with a huge lock. The jaguar made a quick job on it, thanks to a good paw hit, and then opened the door while Gosalyn turned on the lights.

"This is weird." Hillary commented while entering the building. "Ronald's scent is quite strong in this place, and very fresh. He should be here." The hyena groaned in frustration.

"Many villains have trap or secret doors in their hideouts." Gosalyn commented while rubbing her beak. "Start searching around the place." The J.A.M., Hillary, and Wally started sniffing around, and Shirley tried to focus her powers to help as well, while Mary and Gosalyn made a more old-fashioned search by touch and observation.

"Like, I don't like this. The evil vibes suddenly became much stronger… it's messing with my powers again, or some junk." Shirley said to no one in particular. The good thing about this, of course, was that it meant the kidnappers were pretty close; obviously, this was also a bad thing.

"I smell something from under these crates." Wally commented, sniffing at some crates almost at the center of the building. "I need some help here."

Hillary dashed next to the wolf, and they both started moving apart the crates, finding a large trap door under them. Right before they could call their friends to tell them about it, the door started shaking, and making a buzzing sound.

"Everybody, stay alert and be ready!" Quiverwing exclaimed as she and other toons got fighting stances. Then, the door opened, and a platform covered with dirt emerged from it; the most curious thing was that there were exactly six large watermelons on the platform.

"What's this? It's a welcome fruit salad or something?" Mary rubbed her head in confusion. Gosalyn, however, became tenser, and narrowed her eyes.

"Don't get distracted! Those plants can be a lethal weapon!"

Before anyone could say a thing about the duckette's weird statement, the watermelons started shaking, and, a moment later, they cracked, releasing a green slimy substance. A couple of seconds later, there were six little slime columns, that quickly solidified and took form. The toons gasped when realizing each column had become an exact green duplicate of one of them, and gulped when they got an evil look and started moving; to make things worse, in a perfect cue, a thick steel door fell over the already open one, trapping the toons with the clones for good.

"Evil clones?" Wally finally got his voice back. "Talking about clichéd plots!"

"It's not so clichéd when it happens to you!" Quiverwing groaned, and then shot a net arrow against the clones. Unfortunately, Shirley's clone stopped it on mid air just by extending a wing on its direction, and then destroyed the arrow with a psychic lightning.

"They have our skills… okay, that's bad." Hillary gasped right before her clone dashed against her, almost punching the hyena's head.

WARP!

UNWARP!

"_ZACATEPONGOLAS!" _The J.A.M. exclaimed while ducking to avoid a dashing claw attack from his warping clone. Mary and Wally were attacked by their clones in a physical way as well, while Shirley and Quiverwing were attacked at a distance via psychic lightning and trick arrows, respectively. In a split second, each toon and his/her clone got into a personal match, paying almost no attention to the others.

Shirley made a quick mind scanning of the clones, realizing they had actually no conscience, but apparently that didn't stop them from having each toon's skill and strength. The loon levitated just in time to avoid another psychic lightning attack, and replied with one of her own. The Shirley-Clone protected herself with a psychic shield, and then levitated a crate next to her to throw it against Shirley. The blonde destroyed the crate (which contained a lot of light bulbs, by the way) with a psychic blast, and then picked up the broken bulbs with her telekinesis, sending them against the clone. The duplicate replied by levitating as well to avoid them, and then threw a large blast against Shirley, who attacked back the same way; the blasts met each other, and the loons got stuck in a power-to-power struggle.

Wally blocked a sharp kick from his clone, and replied with a fast punch. The wolf-clone avoided the attack and then tried to bite Wally's neck, who stepped back just in time to avoid his jaws. Wally threw another punch against his clone, but he caught the fist and made a judo toss on Wally, sending him over his shoulder and against the floor; Wally reacted by rolling the moment he touched the floor, and stood up just in time to catch a kick and twist the clone's ankle, sending him over his back. The clone then stood on four and tried to bite Wally again, who jumped back to avoid him and then pounced over the clone to try submitting him with a wrestling grapple; unfortunately, Wally-Clone knew that move, and released himself, hitting Wally's back in the process. The clone stood up and spin-changed into one of Wally's favorite impersonations, El Kabong, and attacked Wally with his guitar. Wally ducked to avoid the hit and spin-changed into El Kabong as well, starting a guitar sword-like battle with his duplicate.

Hillary and her clone were practically stuck on their match, since virtually every punch or kick one tried on the other got blocked or dodged. Hillary tried to grab her opponent on a head lock, but the hyena's clone avoided it and tried kicking Hillary's legs; the hyena jumped to avoid that attack, and then made her classic hammer-like fists move, in an attempt to knock out her enemy. Hillary-Clone blocked the attack crossing her arms in front of her, stopping the fists with her bracelets; then, she threw a kick against Hillary, but she blocked that attack too by raising her knee. The hyenas jumped back, and then attacked each other with a savage punch, both of them connecting with her opponent's low jaw. The fighters shook their heads, and then adopted wrestling positions; a moment later, they were holding each other's paws, their muscles tensed to the max, getting stuck in a strength test while one hyena tried to twist the other's wrists, bite her neck, or push/pull her enemy apart to surprise her with a grappling move.

WARP!

The J.A.M. disappeared to avoid a direct kick to his chin.

UNWARP!

The jaguar reappeared behind his clone, and tried to apply his sleeper grip on him.

WARP!

The clone avoided the attack.

UNWARP!

The clone grabbed The J.A.M. in a full-Nelson. The J.A.M. growled, and tensed his muscles.

WARP!

The J.A.M.-Clone warped just in time to avoid The Feline Defense Spin, the jaguar trademark way to escape from a tight grappling.

UNWARP!

The clone reappeared behind a crate, and lifted it to drop it on The J.A.M.'s head.

WARP!

The J.A.M. avoided the crate.

UNWARP!

The jaguar reappeared a few feet over his clone, extending his claws to get him.

WARP!

The clone disappeared right before The J.A.M. could catch him.

UNWARP!

The clone tried to rip The J.A.M.'s throat with his right paw's claws, but the feline could block the attack and reply with one of his own, that got blocked as well. The clone jumped back, snarling, and extending all his claws.

"I had no idea I looked that scary when furious!" The J.A.M. said to himself while adopting a fighting position as well, right before he and his clone returned to warp and un-warp all around the warehouse.

Quiverwing and her clone got involved in an aiming battle. Each time the heroine shot an arrow against her enemy, she stopped it with one of her own; Gos' explosive arrow was intercepted by a glue one; the clone's arrow net got cut by a saw one; a bola arrow was avoided by Quiverwing, who replied with a stunning one, that couldn't connect because the clone protected herself jumping behind a crate; the clone shot two explosive arrows against her enemy, who stopped one with a freezing arrow, and avoided the other by mere inches. Quiverwing then put her bow on her back, and dashed against her clone, and, once she avoided a regular pointy arrow, jumped on top of her with a double kick, trying to knock her out. Quiverwing-Clone blocked the attack with her wrists, and rolled over to gain some distance and attack Quiverwing when she touched the floor. The clone used her bow in a fighting staff-like way, almost hitting Gosalyn's head, and then threw several attacks to her body; the heroine took out her bow and used it the same way, exchanging staff-blows and fast kicks with her enemy, blocking and avoiding a lot more than they received.

Mary received a good uppercut from her clone, but took the chance to grab her wrist and, once she had her enemy secured, gave her a sharp punch on the cheek. The clone growled and replied with a fast spinning move to break Mary's grip, and then threw a jab against the girl. Mary blocked that attack, and threw a direct punch to her clone's head, that was dodged, and Mary hardly could avoid another uppercut. The clone got an evil smirk, and then spin-changed into Mary's regular skater outfit, complete with protective gear, and tried to kick Mary with her skated feet. Mary blocked the kick and pulled her enemy's leg, trying to make her to slip, but the clone was quite agile and kept her balance while trying to kick Mary with her other foot. Mary realized that her clone now had an important speed advantage, and made a fast spin-change of her own, getting the skater outfit to fight the duplicate back. The two girls exchanged a fast series of punches, and then started skating around the warehouse, trying to hit each other at high speed.

"_This is a no-win situation!"_ Gosalyn thought while blocking another of her clone's attacks. _"Even if we defeat our duplicates, at this rate we'll be totally wasted when finding Ronald, and Sparky and company aren't going to be a piece of cake. And if there are more of these clones, then the cavalry will have a tough time as well!"_ The duckette then gave a fast glance to her companions, and had an idea; she made a flip-back jump to separate from her clone, and took out a freezing arrow. Quiverwing made her shot, that missed her clone because she made a cartwheel to avoid it…

CHILL!

… but hit Mary's clone instead, freezing her legs right when she was moving at her top speed. The girl couldn't stop, and hit the closest warehouse's wall, head first, getting knocked out.

"Mary, we can't waste time fighting our duplicates! We have to exchange them!" Gosalyn yelled to the Afro-American while avoiding an electric arrow. Mary nodded in reply, and made a dash against the loons, jumping a few feet in the air to grab Shirley's clone, breaking the psychic struggle. The clone and the human rolled on the floor, getting apart from each other, and then Shirley-Clone threw a psychic lightning against Mary, giving her… not even a single scratch. Surprised, the clone summoned all her force to attack again, but, before she could do it, Mary gave her a powerful punch at her beak, sending the cloned-avian several feet in the air, and, when she descended, received her with a kangaroo-style kick, impacting the loon against some nearby crates.

Shirley realized Mary and Gosalyn's plan, and looked around to find a new target while her clone pretty much became Mary's punching bag. The human girl, just like her boyfriend, had a strong protection against magic, so Shirley-Clone's attacks were totally useless, and, in a totally physical confrontation, Mary was strong and skilled enough to beat ten Shirley's duplicates.

UNWARP!

The J.A.M.-Clone grabbed the original's wrists, and opened his jaws to break his enemy's neck with a well placed bite, when he froze on the spot and released his prey. The J.A.M. got a surprised expression until noticing Shirley extending her wings at the clone's direction; since the magical protection came from a very strong faith, and that's not linked to the skills or the strength, the clone lacked it, so was vulnerable to Shirley's power.

"Like, I'll handle him, J.A.M.! You go help Hillary, or some junk!" The loon said to the jaguar, who thanked her in a hurry and warped next to the hyenas. The jaguar placed himself behind the clone, and applied her Vulcan-like grip on her while using his free paw to attack a pressure point of the duplicate's shoulder and make her left arm lose its strength; Hillary-Clone tried to defend herself, but her paws were still being held by Hillary's, so couldn't fight back and started losing conscience. On the meantime, Shirley focused all her might on the jaguar-clone's body, and zapped him with enough force to light on a regular house for a year, knocking him out.

Once the jaguar pretty much dominated her clone by himself, Hillary separated from them and charged against Wally's duplicate. The wolf-clone attacked her with his guitar, but Hillary smashed it with a single punch; then, she grabbed the canine-clone by his shoulders and threw him apart from Wally, who immediately turned his attention to Quiverwing and her clone. While Hillary exchanged a series of furious blows with his clone, Wally spin-changed back to normal, and, howling, dashed against the duckette's duplicate. Quiverwing-Clone, who was aiming at the original with an exploding arrow, heard the canine, and used her weapon against him instead; this was exactly what Wally wanted. The wolf took a deep breath, and, a split second before the arrow could hit him, he blew with his hurricane-like breath, sending the explosive back against the clone.

BOOOOM!

Quiverwing got a big grin when her dizzy clone fainted, totally blackened by the explosion. At that moment, a mighty wind invaded the whole warehouse, making her and her already victorious friends to lay chest first to avoid being carried away, and turn their attention to Hillary's battle with Wally-Clone.

The hyena was receiving the whole power of the hurricane-like wind produced by the wolf-clone's mighty lungs. Fortunately, she and Wally had already faced once in Cartoon Violence, so Hillary knew how to fight back this attack; she focused all her might on her legs while crossing her arms in front of herself to break some of the wind's force, and, making an effort to keep her balance, advanced slowly towards the clone. The moment she was at the right distance, the hyena extended both her paws and grabbed the clone's muzzle, cutting the wind, and then surprised him with a mighty knee impact on the guts. The canine-clone lost his breath totally, and before he could recover, Hillary lifted him over her head, and placed him on her shoulders, getting the clone on a wrestling move with one of her arms on his chin and the other at one knee, pressing his back against the hyena's shoulders and head, making him howl in pain and his back to make cracking noises. Hillary finished the fight by lifting the clone again, and, throwing him as high as she could; then, when he was still at a good height, the girl jumped and grabbed him by the waist, and used her full strength and combined weight to impact him head first, sending a shockwave through the whole warehouse because of the hit's force.

"Remind me to never make that girl anger." Wally, very impressed and slightly afraid, whispered to Quiverwing, who nodded in reply without losing sight of Hillary and the knocked out clone at her feet.

"I've heard that the worst enemy you can have is yourself, but never thought about it literally." The J.A.M. sighed in relief while rubbing his forehead to get rid of some sweat.

"I know what you mean, J.A.M.; never imagined I was that tough." Mary said to her boyfriend while skating next to him, carrying the unconscious loon-clone and looking a little tired as well. Then, the human directed her attention to the clone on her arms, and gasped.

"Hey, she is breaking apart!" Mary gasped, making everyone to look at her and Shirley-Clone. As she claimed, the loon's body was cracking while getting paler by the second. Wally then pointed at the other clones, all of them on a similar situation, and, less than twenty seconds later, they turned into dust.

"Like, can someone explain what happened here, or some junk?" Shirley exclaimed, confused. Everybody looked at Quiverwing with puzzled expressions.

"Well, neither Liquidator nor Megavolt has the skills or knowledge to create clones, but this confirms what I feared; they aren't working alone. And I know one villain who can do the most amazing things with the simplest flower." Gosalyn rubbed her beak in thought, and then directed to the platform where the clones emerged.

"Anyway, now it's obvious that Ronald and his captors are right under our feet, or paws, or whatever. And that platform is our entrance." Quiverwing pointed; the other toons moved next to the platform, and then all of them took a mallet out from his/her body pocket.

CRAAAACK!

The platform broke because of the six mallets' impact, revealing a large and dark basement. Quiverwing shot a flare arrow to the bottom to get some illumination, and then took out three of her hook arrows with ropes attached; after securing them to the edge of the trap door, she and the other toons descended.

The moment Shirley touched the basement floor, she got a blank expression, quite similar to the one she had at the Loo right before Liquidator's attack, and, a second later, grabbed her head's sides and cried in pain.

"Oh, my… Shirley, are you okay?" Wally asked the loon in a very concerned tone. The other toons got worried expressions as well. At that moment, they heard several voices coming from the darkness around them.

"Do you have a sudden headache? Problems to concentrate? Then come and visit the Fearsome Hideout to get a permanent treatment."

"Oh, yeah! We can arrange that by cutting her head off!"

"That's not nice, Mister Banana Brain… but surely is funny!"

"Not as funny as giving them a shock therapy."

"Or we can use them as organic fertilizer. Power to the plants, that's what I say!"

"Cool down, boys. We'll have enough time to decide their imminent and painfully agonizing fates in a moment."

Quiverwing gasped, recognizing the voices. At that moment, the basement's lights turned on, and the six toons found themselves in the middle of a deep pit. Right over them, they could see their enemies; a dog made entirely of water; a duck with a wacky expression, large beak and huge teeth wearing a buffoon disguise and holding a banana-faced puppet; a rodent-like guy with a yellow jumpsuit, a plug-like hat/helmet, blue thick gloves and boots, a large battery strapped to his back, and a large socket on his chest; a duck so green it would make Plucky envious, with large wine-like arms, leaves-shaped hands, a purple petal-like hairdo, and brown root-like legs; and, finally, in the middle of them and showing a sinister look, a duck who liked exactly like Darkwing but with a different colored outfit, consisting on black and red cape, red fedora and turtleneck, and a yellow Thirties-style jacket with black buttons.

"Well, well, Quiverwing, aren't you going to introduce us to your friends?" The sinister looking duck said in a mocking tone. "Doesn't Dipwing teach you manners, young lady? What a shame."

Quiverwing growled at the comment, but before she could reply, Shirley moved in front of her, and got an extremely pale look (and that's a lot, considering her feathers are white) while looking right at the mocking villain.

"Like… you are the one I had been sensing!" Shirley exclaimed in anger and fear. "YOU ARE PURE NEGATIVE ENERGY! LIKE, AN INCARNATION OF EVIL, OR SOME JUNK!" The loon's companions gasped at her words; the last time she used that tone, it was when her powers failed at trying to read the jaguar and his friends' minds, and even then she didn't sound that scared or furious.

"Oh, you know, flattering isn't going to save you, missy… but it's appreciated." The duck chuckled evilly. Shirley's companions looked at him; even if, besides Gosalyn, of course, this was the first time they saw any of these villains, the duck's cruel and ruthless nature was evident to all of them.

"Shut up, Negaduck!" Quiverwing finally snapped at him. "If you want me to talk to accelerate this nonsense, then I'll do it," the duckette turned at her companions, and pointed at the villains, "Pals, here are The Fearsome Five, or The Bozo Squad, as Darkwing and I like calling them; you can call them Licky, Quaky, Sparky, Bushy, and Negs."

"Don't call me Sparky!" The rodent yelled in anger, making some sparkles appear around his head. "My name is…" the villain got a puzzled expression, and started rubbing his nose, "… my name is… don't tell me, I know that one. Just give me a minute…"

"You're Megavolt, dummy!" The buffoon duck said to him through his puppet. "And I'm Mister Banana Brain, and over here is my friend Quackerjack."

"Thanks, Mister Banana Brain." Quackerjack replied to his puppet in his normal (at least, for him) tone. "And over here are Bushroot…"

"You can call me Reggie as well, if you want."

"… and Liquidator."

"Your school needs a major cleaning? Had you always dreamed with an indoor river? Then, look no more, and, for a professional job, call the one and only Liquidator."

Hillary growled softly and scowled at the water-made dog. If looks could kill, Liquidator would be frozen, beaten, squished, blasted, diced, destroyed, turned into a ghost, and then killed again by now.

"And of course, you already know me… but you made a little mistake, Quiverwing darling." Negaduck said in a fake gentle tone. "We are no longer The Fearsome Five… but The Fearsome Six."

"I like the new name better, Mister Negaduck." A voice was heard from behind the five villains, and then a tall human toon, with a wacky black hairdo, glasses, and a lab coat approached the group.

Quiverwing, The J.A.M., Hillary and Wally got puzzled expressions, ignoring the guy's identity, but Shirley and Mary recognized him from some chats with Buster, Babs, Hamton, and, in the case of Shirley, Plucky as well. The girls looked at the man, and got stern expressions.

"Doctor Gene Splicer."


	5. The Fearsome Plot

**-The Fearsome Plot.**

"Well, it seems I'm more famous than I thought." Splicer chuckled. Hillary growled under her breath, and snapped at the villains.

"No more chatting, you maniacs! I want my boyfriend back or else I'm tearing you apart like wet toilet paper!"

"Not a very valid threat in my case, dear." The Liquidator shrugged, making the hyena to snarl at him. Gosalyn cooled her down a little, and then directed to Mary and Shirley.

"You girls know that guy?"

"Not personally, but yes, we do." Mary explained without losing sight of Splicer, while Shirley kept her angry staring at Negaduck. "He used to work at Acme Labs, and got fired because of his dangerous and unethical animal experimentation. He then continued it by his own, but Buster, Babs, Hamton and Plucky stopped him; if I remember right, you got a chicken's body."

"I got better," Splicer replied in a casual tone, "and in more than one way. Mister Negaduck here made me a pretty generous job offer; in exchange of my abilities and work, he is providing me with pretty interesting raw material for my experiments."

"The clones that attacked us are your doing, right?" The J.A.M., stunned at the man's freaky and dangerous use of science, directed to him as well.

"Not completely, but yes." Splicer explained. "Normally, clones so perfectly done would take me a long time to get ready, but, with Doctor Bushroot's tissue samples, and some help from him as well, we could create a watermelon that can produce a perfect duplicate of any toon in a few hours. Of course, when you arrived at the warehouse, we needed them done before time, which is the reason they turned into dust after a few minutes, but since my duck-plant colleague can control plants and make them move or grow immediately, we can make instant clones in case of emergency."

"That explains the clones' bodies, but how they got the clothing or Quiverwing's arrows?" Wally asked.

"The story's rating and a plot hole." The villains chorused.

"But you needed DNA samples from all of us to do that!" Mary pointed, slightly scared about the possible answer.

"Ah, but we got them." Negaduck said in his raspy yet calm tone. "You see, the reason we came to Acme Acres on first place was, of course, to get Splicer's help to create a clone army and use it to establish my own criminal empire, one that would make F.O.W.L. envious and S.H.U.S.H. to shake in fear. However, when good old doc here told us about the special skills you guys develop at your college and some pretty useful of your own, I decided that, instead of cloning some mercenaries and other criminals I was planning to use, you would be a better choice."

"Someone here watched _Episode II_ too many times." The J.A.M. said to nobody in particular.

"My clown companion," Negaduck pointed casually to Quackerjack, "designed mechanical birds with camera eyes that allowed me to analyze you and your classmates at a distance, and I got pretty impressed by your talents. Once I made a selection, Quackerjack used the same birds to pick up several tissue samples, namely fur, hair, and feathers, from your gym's dressing rooms, classrooms' seats, and even from some bedrooms; right now, besides the six of you, we also have samples from the Tasmanian devils, the pink rabbit, the pitbull, the roadrunners, that fast feet's mouse, the old squirrel, the coyotes, the skunkette, and even from the rabbit in charge, and a few more I don't remember right now."

The six toons at the pit got shocked expressions. Their clones were really hard to beat, and, if The Fearsome Six had so many duplicating choices, and the ways to do it pretty fast, Negaduck would lead an almost unstoppable force.

"Ah, you just realized the magnitude of my little project, uh?" Negaduck said, guessing what his victims were thinking. "If not, let me draw you a nice picture; rabbits tunneling inside every jewelry store in the country; mice and birds that can outrun any patrol car; an elite group of assassin jaguars and human girls to eliminate my competitors; super strong hyenas and pitbulls creating havoc in police stations; a large pack of spin-changing wolves committing terrorism acts in my name and assaulting armored cars; furry tornadoes breaking through Fort Knox's walls while an squad of skunkettes and archer duckettes eliminate the guards at a distance, and telekinetic loons levitate the gold out; super-smart coyotes designing my weaponry; buildings and bridges demolished by my explosives' expert squirrels; possibilities are endless!"

"You monster…" Shirley clenched her fists while summoning enough force to attack the duck, but, unfortunately, being so close to him messed with her powers even more, so her attacking techniques were pretty much useless at the moment.

"And, of course, I'll keep experimenting with my samples to improve our army's abilities." Splicer commented. "It will be very easy now that Mister Negaduck gave me what I wanted the most; Acme Acres most perfect hybrid to experiment with!"

Splicer snapped his fingers, and, a few seconds later, Ronald appeared at his side.

"Ronald!" Hillary yelled at her boyfriend, showing both fear and happiness. "Ronnie, are you okay?"

"Sorry, but he's not home." Quackerjack said to the hyena while walking next to Ronald, poking his chest. "You see, Doc here told us that some of his experiments turned against him in the past, so Megavolt and I modified one of our old inventions so our pal here stays in a perfectly obedient state."

Hillary then noticed Ronald had a dull expression, and was pretty emotionless, hardly reacting to anything around him. Splicer took a weird gun out from his lab coat, and, surprising Ronald's friends, shot at him, giving the hybrid a slight shock.

"Problems with disobedient hostages? Tired of being attacked by the victims of your experiments? You can stop worrying when getting the last revolutionary gadget from the weird imagination of Megavolt and Quackerjack… Mister Relaxatron!" Liquidator talked in his salesman-like voice while pointing at the little gun.

"A shot from this beauty, and even Darkwing would allow us to rob a bank in front of his beak." Megavolt proudly explained. "A minor changes, and, by shocking Furry Boy here a few times a day, he is reduced to a perfect zombie so Doctor Splicer can experiment and take samples from him without any problem."

"Ronald…" Hillary was almost at the verge of tears, but, as usual, her sadness was replaced by an equally powerful anger, this time, directed against the mad scientist. "YOU JERKS KIDNAPPED THE TOON I CARE THE MOST TO PLAY WITH HIS BRAIN, AND TURN HIM INTO YOUR GUINEA PIG? AAARGH! FIVE MINUTES!" Hillary practically roared, and Wally and The J.A.M. had to grab her by her arms to try controlling the now rabid hyena. "JUST GIVE ME FIVE MINUTES ALONE WITH THAT DOCTOR! IT'S ALL I ASK! I'M TEARING HIM IN PIECES! I'LL BREAK EVERY SINGLE BONE OF HIS BODY! YOU HEAR ME, SPLICER? YOU'RE DOOMED!"

"What a lovely rage!" Negaduck laughed, and then got a sly grin. "But you don't need to anger that much, hyena. If you want a hybrid, I'm sure good old doctor here will give you one of his."

"Oh, yes, certainly, I can." Splicer got a sinister look while taking a remote control out from his lab coat. "I found some pretty interesting things about this hybrid; for starters, he had never used his full strength in any fight. The combination of cat and dog's genes gave him a might much bigger than the sum of his parts, but he always holds back part of this power because of his morals. Of course, my green version doesn't have any."

At that moment, a large hidden door opened inside the pit. The toons inside turned to see steel bars, and, behind it, a green Ronald-Clone, giving them a murderous glare. Hillary's rage got replaced by shock; she had never seen that anger on the real Ronald. Her boyfriend, even at his most furious moments, still conserved an almost touchable goodness glowing from him, evidence of his kind heart. This duplicate lacked that quality, and, instead of goodness, irradiated pure primal fury that could be sensed even by non-psychic toons. Wally and The J.A.M., by mere instinct, flattened their ears and got fighting stances while wagging their tails nervously.

"This is going to be really fun; a perfect way to test the abilities of the first one of my personal bodyguards. This one had more time to be ready than the clones you already faced, so he'll not turn into dust so easily." Negaduck and his companions chuckled, and then Splicer pressed a button from the remote. The gate opened, and, slowly, the clone walked out from it; the moment the duplicate was totally into the pit, Splicer pressed the button again to close back the gate.

"Shirley, try to zap him before he attacks." Gosalyn whispered to the loon, but then noticed the blonde was almost at her knees because of the major migraine she was getting. The duckette sighed. "Okay, we'll do this the hard way."

The clone's first move was so fast it caught everyone by surprise. Ronald-Clone dashed at top speed against his enemies, tackling Hillary and sending her against Wally and The J.A.M.; then, he grabbed Mary and Shirley by their collars, and threw them several feet away. Quiverwing reacted, and rolled while taking out a net arrow; she actually caught the duplicate, but he ripped apart the net in a second with his mighty claws and jaws. The duckette tried shooting another arrow, but the clone kicked her belly and chest, stunning her, and then gave the girl a powerful punch at her back, taking Quiverwing out of the fight for the moment.

Wally and The J.A.M. recovered from the initial attack, and dashed against the clone, the wolf snarling and the jaguar extending his claws. Wally threw a punch against his enemy while The J.A.M. tried to claw his face, but the clone blocked both attacks, and then hit their chests. The clone jumped back, and took a deep breath while the predators were stunned.

**ROOOOAAAARRRR!**

The clone's roaring was as powerful as the original's, making the canine and the feline to cringle and cover their ears in pain. The clone smirked, and dashed against his enemies, hitting their throats with his forearms and slamming them against the floor. Then, in a professional wrestling-like move, the clone jumped over his back to elbow both toons on their chests, leaving them breathless. The clone rolled aside them, and raised a claw to finish his prey.

Mary jumped on Ronald-Clone's back and got him in a head lock, stopping his attack. The duplicate moved a few steps back, and then jumped over his back, hitting the girl against the floor. The clone rolled aside, free from Mary's grip, and tried to claw the stunned girl, but Hillary blocked that attack by placing her bracelet-protected wrist between the claw and the girl's throat. Hillary then punched the duplicate with all her might, stunning him slightly, but, when she was about to do it again, the clone caught her fist, and twisted the girl's wrist. Ronald-Clone then lifted the girl over his head, and slammed her down; he then jumped over her, trying to stomp the hyena, but she rolled away just in time to avoid the attack.

Hillary stood up and she and the clone exchanged a series of punches and kicks, while trying to get the other one in a grapple, pretty much like the hyena's fight against her own duplicate. Hillary, as Ronald's regular sparring partner, knew all his movements as well as he knew hers, so she was perfectly matched against the clone, but Splicer wasn't bluffing when saying Ronald-Clone could fight more fiercely and stronger than the original. Hillary found herself panting while trying to find an opening on the clone's guard and keep her own guard up.

CRACK!

Hillary got a break thanks to a well placed whip attack on the clone's nose, courtesy of Mary, spin-changed into a lion tamer's outfit. The clone got distracted, and Hillary took advantage of this to knee him, making her enemy to lean in pain. The hyena linked her paws together, ready to execute her hammer-like fists attack.

SPLASH!

The hyena got surprised by a powerful water-made fist. The clone reacted, and, while she was distracted, gave Hillary a mighty uppercut, making her to fly a few feet away.

"Sorry; I thought you needed a shower." Liquidator said to the dizzy hyena in a mocking tone.

The clone turned to face Mary. The girl threw her whip against him, but Ronald-Clone caught it, and yanked the girl next to him, receiving her with a fierce claw hit. Mary was sent across the pit, and the hybrid charged against her, ready to finish the girl.

WARP!

UNWARP!

WHAM!

The hybrid's clone got surprised by a mighty kick from The J.A.M., who appeared right in front of him. The jaguar then jumped on the clone's back, and applied his sleeper grip on him; the duplicate tried to grab the feline with his claws, but Wally caught him in a bear hug, using all his strength so the clone couldn't release himself and the jaguar could put him to sleep.

Unfortunately, the thick fur that Ronald inherited from his father was present on his clone as well, and gave him a good protection against the pressure points' attacks. The clone tensed his muscles, and then opened aside his arms, releasing from Wally's grip. The duplicate gave the wolf a good hit on his muzzle, and then grabbed the jaguar by his collar, throwing him down from his back. The J.A.M. made a gracious spin to land on his feet, and, after flattening his ears and showing his fangs to the enemy, prepared to execute a clawing attack.

ZAAAP!

The jaguar got a powerful electric shock; since it wasn't a supernatural lightning's attack, but regular electricity, he got affected as any other toon. Ronald-Clone tackled him, and, after pinning the jaguar down, started punching him.

"Do I smell a burning rug?" Megavolt mockingly asked while rubbing his gloved hands.

Wally shook his head to recover from Ronald-Clone's attack, and saw him hitting the jaguar. The wolf spin-changed into his Dyno-Wolf's identity, and extended his mechanical-like arms, grabbing the duplicate by his shoulders and lifting him several feet in the air. Unfortunately, at that moment, several small and multi-colored spherical objects fell at his feet, making him to slip and release his prey that landed safely on his feet. Dyno-Wolf regained his balance, and tried to attack again, when the spheres started doing a ticking sound.

PUM! PUM! PUM! PUM! PUM! PUM!...

The series of little yet powerful explosions forced Wally back to normal, and, before he could avoid it, received a mega-kick from Ronald-Clone, sending him against one the pit's walls.

"I suppose people are right; I finally lost all my marbles!" Quackerjack laughed crazily.

Gosalyn, who had finally recovered her conscience, looked at the fight and at the toons out of the pit. She knew that, thanks to the occasional assistance from his masters, the clone was sure to beat all her friends to a pulp, especially with Shirley powerless. The heroine then had an idea, looking at the moaning loon aside her. Quiverwing crawled next to her, trying to keep herself undetected by The Fearsome Six.

"Shirley, hey, girl, can you hear me? Don't talk, just nod a little." Quiverwing whispered to the blonde, who nodded slightly in reply. "Good… look, I have a plan. I want you to cover me; if that Relaxatron thing still works the way I remember, I know a way to take Ronald out of his trance, but I'll have only one chance. Try to separate Ron from the villains, and I'll do the rest."

Shirley looked at Gosalyn, and, after getting a stern expression, nodded in reply. The loon summoned all her remaining psychic power, and stood up, extending her wings at the villains' direction. It took her a lot of concentration, but gave the villains a good psychic shove, moving them a few feet away from Ronald. Quiverwing rolled to stand up, and placed an arrow on her bow, aiming at the hybrid.

"Clone, stop her!" Negaduck ordered Ronald-Clone, who stopped his attack on Wally, and dashed against the duckette. He was about to hit her when Hillary tackled him, and they both rolled away from the avian.

"Quiverwing, whatever you're going to do, do it now!" Hillary, struggling with the duplicate, yelled to her friend. Quiverwing narrowed her eyes, and shot her electric arrow against Ronald.

SHRAKKLEEE!

Ronald shook his head, and wide opened his eyes, while Bushroot and Dr Splicer, who were the closest to him, were sent back by the electric shock.

"Uh… what happened?" Ronald finally reacted, and immediately got an alert state at the sight of Quackerjack trying to hit him with a spiked yo-yo. The hybrid avoided the deadly toy, and gave the jester a powerful punch that sent him against Megavolt, who was sent against Liquidator and Negaduck as well, producing the infamous water and electricity's combination.

YEEEAAAAARRRRRGGGHH!

The four villains got stunned and fell on their knees. Ronald looked at the pit, and gasped when looking at his injured friends, and his girlfriend struggling with a green version of himself. He then remembered the villains mockingly telling him their plans right before zapping him with the weird ray, and growled in anger.

"Nobody hurts my friends, especially my girlfriend… NOT EVEN MYSELF!" Ronald roared furiously, and jumped inside the pit, landing on his feet and charging against his clone.

"Take your green paws away from her, Meanie-Me!" Ronald grabbed his duplicate by the shoulders, and gave him a sharp hit on the jaws. Ronald-Clone was about to reply the same way when Hillary surprised him with a kick to his guts. Then, Ronald and Hillary grabbed him by one arm each, and gave him a double knee hit on his sides, making the clone to cringle in pain.

"Double Predator Combination, Pretty Puncher?" Ronald grinned to his girl.

"Welcome back, Big Paw!" Hillary happily replied, and then they both clenched a fist while using the other paw to grab the clone by the back of his head.

**PUNCH!**

Hillary and Ronald hit the clone's jaw at the same time.

**KNEE!**

The couple forced the duplicate to lean, and double kneed his chest.

**WHACK!**

The couple elbowed the clone's kidneys, and then placed one of his arms over each one's shoulders. After the couple secured him by grabbing the clone's back fur with one paw and using the free paw to grab one clone's leg each, the predators jumped several feet in the air on perfect synchrony.

**KAAWHAAAM!**

The impact was so strong it even made the already stunned heroes and villains to react, and gasp at the scene. Hillary and Ronald were still holding the duplicate when they landed, hitting the ground with one knee each, while the clone got the most severe part of the shockwave through his whole spine; they released him after a few moments, and the perfectly knocked out duplicate fell on his back. Then, Ronald and Hillary smiled at each other, and, not caring that everyone could see them, embraced and kissed.

"Oh, yeah; nothing's like shock therapy to break up the Relaxatron's effects." Quiverwing commented in a smug tone.

"Or to break the Relaxatron too" Mary added, noticing that Dr Splicer now was holding a totally charred piece of junk. Negaduck glared at the toons at the pit, growling softly.

"Not bad, kids… but you all seem to forget about being trapped in a pit that is about to be turned into a deadly pool. LIQUIDATOR, GET THEM!"

The watery villain smirked, and, after his companions moved a few feet back, turned his body into a huge wave, ready to fall over his victims.

Luckily, Hillary and Ronald broke their kissing when hearing Negaduck's speech. The hybrid saw his captor growing bigger, and reacted quickly by moving aside from the hyena, and taking a deep breath.

**ROOOAAAARRRR!**

"YEAAAUURRRGH! Turn the volume down!" The villain returned to his regular size while covering his water-made ears, his whole body shaking like jell-o.

"Science 101; sound travels faster through liquids than through air." Ronald smirked at the villain, and then Wally moved next to the hybrid.

"And wind is what makes the water to form waves!" The wolf added right before taking a deep breath himself and blowing at Liquidator, sending the villain back against his companions; luckily for the villains, since Megavolt was already short-circuited, they didn't receive a shock this time, but a serious soaking.

"And about us being trapped here…" The J.A.M., noticing the villains weren't operational at the moment, revealed his trademark poach under his oversized shirt, and took out an ACME Portable Brick Wall. The wall grew to a more natural size in a moment, and all the toons dashed behind it, emerging after a few seconds, all their bruises healed and not feeling as wasted as they were just a moment before.

Quiverwing shot a grappling hook arrow out of the pit, and she and Wally used the line to climb out with him carrying Shirley on his back. The J.A.M. repeated his Spiderman-like climbing, which was copied by Ronald, as they climbed out carrying their girlfriends. They all were in front of the stunned villains a moment later.

"Give up now, Nega-Fool!" Quiverwing pointed at Negaduck while adopting a heroic posture, and her companions getting fighting stances. "You guys are out-powered and out-numbered, and cavalry is on its way here. You have no more tricks left."

"I always have one trick left, Quiverwing." Negaduck growled in defiance. "In case you had forgotten, that clone you left in the pit is basically a plant… which means Bushroot can wake him up!"

The duck-plant hybrid whistled loudly, and, a moment later, Ronald-Clone jumped out of the pit, looking even more furious than before. The heroes got distracted by his sudden appearance, and the villains took the chance to run away by using a nearby exit.

"I'll handle my evil twin. You guys go get them!" Ronald said to his friends while placing himself between them and the clone.

"I'll help you!" Hillary rushed next to Ronald, but he stopped her by raising his paw.

"I now remember what happened when those guys brought me here. I know their plans, and that they have several of those cloning watermelons ready for use; if they activate those, we are done!" Ronald quickly explained, and then turned slightly to give Hillary a little warm smile.

"Don't worry, Hill, I'm not leaving you again; we'll beat these jerks, and then I'm inviting all of you lunch at Weenie Burger and tomorrow, you and I will have a great evening wherever you want."

"It's a date, then." Hillary smiled at her boyfriend, and then changed to her usual sly grin. "Kick his butt, Muscle Boy!"

Ronald nodded at her, and then eyed his clone. The predators glared at each other while Ron's friends dashed out of the place. Ron and his enemy extended their claws, and took a deep breath.

**ROOOAAAARRRROOOOOOOOOMMMM!**

The combination of both roars produced a powerful sonic boom that sent both fighters a few feet back. Ron and the clone shook their head, and then dashed against each other, ready to rumble.

On the meantime, Quiverwing and company ran through a large and wide corridor that suddenly divided in four. The J.A.M., Wally and Hillary used their noses, and found out what was at the end of each one; one had plenty of fresh vegetation, another had assorted chemicals, a third one had gun-powder and other explosives, and the last one seemed to have several kinds of plastics.

"Tired of multiple choices' tests?" The toons turned when hearing the salesman-like voice of the smirking Liquidator behind them; he was a lot bigger, and, on a second look, the toons found out that he was getting some extra liquid from some open pipes at the walls.

"Need a permanent break from crime-fighting? Your problems are over, since yours truly is about to wash you away permanently." Liquidator grinned, and turned his arms into a concentrated water blast. It was about to hit the toons when it seemed to clash against an invisible wall; everybody looked at Shirley, extending her wings at the villain's direction.

"I still feel Negaduck's vibes, but now he isn't so close to me, and I know the source, I can tolerate them." Shirley explained to her friends while the villain reformed his arms. "I'll handle this poodle; you guys go get his companions."

The other toons nodded, and divided to dash through the corridors in front of them while Liquidator reformed his arms and prepared to attack Shirley, who kept her position while summoning all the psychic energy she had left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bushroot arrived at his underground greenhouse, illuminated by some special lamps designed by Megavolt, and dashed next to his watermelons' field; it had over 50 plants, all ready to be used.

"Okay, boys, I know you all need a little more time to be ready, but Negaduck told me to wake you up now, and, well, he has a chainsaw and a flamethrower, so who am I to argue?" Bushroot talked to the watermelons, and then moved his leafy hands at them, focusing his power to turn them into clones.

CHILL!

CHILL!

"NO!" Bushroot yelled in anger and surprise when two freezing arrows landed in the middle of the field, freezing all the watermelons in a moment. The hybrid turned to see Quiverwing at the greenhouse's entrance.

"Now, if you have some glasses, we can have a delicious smoothie right now." Quiverwing chuckled, taking out another arrow and placing it on her bow aiming at the villain while slowly approaching him. "This one is filled up with herbicide, Bushy, so put your leaves up, and don't move."

"Oh, I'm not moving an inch, girl, but my friends will do it." Bushroot growled, and, a split second later Quiverwing hands/wings and her feet were secured by fast moving vines that emerged from the surrounding green area, forcing her to drop her bow and lifting her a few feet in the air.

"I hate to do this, but I can't let your attack on my poor watermelons to be left unpunished." Bushroot then whistled, and a huge walking Venus fly trap-like plant emerged from the bushes behind him.

"Spike, your dinner is ready!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe those silly students are giving us so much trouble. I never had companions like them when I was at school… well, I suppose I didn't have." Megavolt said to Quackerjack while strapping a new battery to his back. They were at the room they have shared since their arrival to Acme Acres, filled up with assorted toys and electrical equipment.

"Well, at least this time we aren't dealing with any hero appearing from nowhere doing a so-called dramatic entrance." The jester commented.

UNWARP!

"Good evening. I AM THE J.A.M.!" The jaguar appeared behind the villains, getting a fighting stance. The criminals looked at each other, and shrugged.

"At least his entrance was short." Quackerjack said, and then got his maniac tone again. "It's plaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaytime!"

Megavolt tried to zap the jaguar, but the feline warped away, reappearing aside the electric villain. He then tried to use a pressure point attack on him, but got zapped several feet back.

"Note to self… don't try to do that against an electrically charged guy." The jaguar said while shaking his head. Quackerjack grabbed a teddy bear from a nearby pile of toys, and pressed his belly button; the little bear got a ferocious expression, and extended large metallic claws, advancing at the feline.

WHACK!

The bear got smashed by Mary's mallet; the girl, wearing her skater outfit, sneaked from behind the villains when they got distracted by the jaguar's entrance, but had to reveal herself and abandon the ambush plan she and her boyfriend had made because of the deadly toy.

"Hey, that's my toy!" Quackerjack growled, and then took one of his mechanical jaws out of nowhere. "Well, if you break my toys, I'm breaking yours."

The jaws jumped and bite Mary's mallet, destroying it in a moment. The girl gulped in surprise, and moved next to The J.A.M., who still was slightly stunned, while the villains advanced towards them.

"You two are Math." Megavolt chuckled, and then blinked at his mistake. "No, not Math… Science?... English?... No, History! Yes, you two are history!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Negaduck dashed inside his chosen room, which, not surprisingly, was the villains' armory. The duck started collecting assorted weapons and placed them in his outfit's many pockets; even if he wasn't well trained in toon tricks, he had mastered the trick of accommodating several items of different sizes in small places, so he could carry enough weapons to fight a little army.

"You know, there are some countries with less fire power than this."

RATATATATATATATATATATATA…!

Negaduck shot with his machine gun at the direction he heard the voice, but missed his target. A moment later, a red blur snatched the gun from him, and tear it in pieces in a split second. The duck turned to see Wally wearing a red superhero outfit with several yellow lightning-like designs over it, with a particularly large one over a white circle on the middle of his chest.

"Wolflash, The Fastest Mutt Alive." Wally talked in a heroic tone. "Now, give up now, and I'll not punch you a few hundred times per second."

"Try your best, kid." Negaduck replied in a challenging tone. Wally dashed against him, and grabbed the duck by his collar, but, at that moment, a green gas was released from Negaduck's chest buttons, making the wolf to cough like crazy and release his prey.

Negaduck, who held his breath before releasing the gas, scowled at his enemy, and gave him a powerful kick that sent him across the room. Wally landed on his back, and, when turning to look at the duck, saw him taking out his flamethrower; Wolflash hardly could avoid being burned alive, but, on his attempt to escape, didn't saw a hidden land mine.

BOOM!

Wally got stunned by the explosion, and fell over his chest. Negaduck approached him slowly while taking out his favorite weapon… the chainsaw.

"I already told you, doggie… I studied all of you. There's nothing you can do that might surprise me, and you should know that I'm almost invincible."

Wally heard the chainsaw roaring to life. The duck had a point; if rumors were right, Negaduck had never been defeated by any hero on his/her own.

None, except one.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doctor Splicer finally reached his lab's door, right when Hillary spotted him at the end of the corridor. The hyena dashed against the mad scientist, who pressed a few buttons at the door's control panel, and then several laser guns popped from the ceiling.

"These are surgical lasers I modified, girl." The villain chuckled evilly. "They cut through flesh and bone like hot knives on butter."

The guns started shooting at the hyena, who avoided them by mere inches. Hillary then got an idea, and removed her spiky bracelets, and, in a dashing move, threw them like discs, hitting two of the guns and destroying them; the bracelets made a bouncing-like action, returning to their owner's paws, who repeated the operation a couple of times to get rid of the remaining guns.

On the meantime, Splicer already had opened the lab door, made of solid steel, and dashed inside. The moment Hillary destroyed the last gun, and put back her bracelets, the door started closing; the girl sprinted to the door, and, by using all her strength, kept it open, handling to jump inside right in time.

"Very impressive, hyena girl." Splicer, at the other side of the huge lab, filled up with several containers filled with chemicals, all placed in shelves, and some large machines, smirked at the panting hyena. "That door weighs a ton and a half; I can't wait to do some genetic research on you; I might be able to create an amazingly powerful predator."

"Well, I can't wait to put my paws on you, idiot." Hillary snapped at him while approaching to the scientist. "I'm not going to kill you, but after what I'm going to do to you, you'll wish to never been born!"

"I seriously doubt it, Miss Hyena." Splicer said while grabbing a vase containing a red liquid from a nearby shelf. "You know why I started my investigation on first place? Well, my final goal is to gain enough knowledge from my experiments to use my research on myself, and become as physically powerful as I am mentally. Right now, this is the most I have achieved; a formula that can temporarily fuse my DNA with any animal's one I want."

Before Hillary could do a thing, the scientist drank all the liquid. A second later, the man leaned in pain, and his glasses fell down, revealing large yellow eyes. His body gained mass, ripping his lab coat because of the impressive muscles he got; his hair grew to form a huge dark mane; his hands and feet turned into massive paws, destroying his shoes in the process; his human mouth turned into a little muzzle, and, when opening it, revealed sharp and long fangs; finally, the human got covered by short brown fur, and gained a long tail with a short dark furry spot at the end.

"What's better to fight a hyena than her natural enemy?" Splicer grinned evilly and talked in a loud voice once his transformation was complete. "_Panthera Leo. _The African lion."

Hillary knew that, in the wild, no hyena could defeat a male lion at his top fighting by her own.

She also knew they weren't in the wild, and she wasn't like other hyenas.

"Do your best, Simba." Hillary growled while adopting a fighting stance. "It's time for Rumble in the Jungle!"

Splicer then pounced over his prey.

ROOOAAARRR!


	6. The Fearsome Battles

**- The Fearsome Battles.**

ZAAAP!

ZAAAP!

ZAAAP!

ZAAAP!

"Not bad, blondie." Liquidator said in a mocking tone while reforming the section of his body that was zapped by Shirley just a second ago. "If I weren't getting some extra liquid, then your attacks might stop me… too bad for you I have that extra!"

Shirley groaned in annoyance. Her psychic lightning was as powerful as usual, but obviously the villain prepared himself before attacking the loon and her friends. Since Liquidator was draining some extra water from the pipes behind him to get more power, the electricity got conducted through the liquid and to the pipes, so the hardest part of the shock was avoided by the villain, getting only minor damages he could fix in a moment. To make things worse, the extra liquid made the villain so strong that Shirley psychic shields' were now almost useless to keep him from advancing.

Liquidator formed a large water mallet with his right paw, and attacked Shirley. The loon levitated to avoid the hit, but couldn't escape from a fast water blast coming from the other paw. Shirley hit the closest wall, and then looked up at the large tsunami heading against her. The loon got covered by water, and then the current slammed her against the opposite wall.

"I have always wondered how much a waterfowl can hold his or her breath. Guess I'm about to know." Liquidator laughed while using the water pressure to keep Shirley from escaping and get some fresh air. The last hit made her to expel almost all the air from her lungs, so the blonde now was desperate for a good breath.

Shirley slowly felt like fainting and the world around her turned black. She had overestimated her own abilities against an enemy who was almost totally invulnerable to most physical attacks, and she was about to pay for that arrogance.

"_Invulnerable to physical attacks…"_ Shirley wide opened her eyes in realization, feeling her strength coming back alongside an idea. _"I can't hurt his body, but I can reach his mind! And, since this is a life or death's situation…"_

The loon concentrated as hard and fast (obviously, since she needed to execute her plan before drowning) as she could, and then, her aura, the metaphysical manifestation of her powers (that looked like a ghostly version of the loon), emerged from her, and started glowing. A split second later, the glow extended through the water, and a dark blue light's point appeared just a few feet away from Shirley.

"_That's his mind!" _Shirley thought, and then made a wing movement, sending her aura against the point.

"What is that supposed to beEEEEEAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHH!"

The powerful water current calmed in a moment, and all the liquid fell to the floor, dispersing harmlessly, leaving a panting and soaked loon in the corridor alongside an unconscious water-made pooch.

"Mind over matter, or some junk." Shirley smiled slightly while looking at her defeated enemy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quiverwing struggled to release herself from the vines while Spike advanced towards his snack. The duckette realized that the plants were pretty strong, and she had no way to break free.

"I think I'll better cover my eyes. I hate to see blood." Bushroot said while placing his leafed fingers on his face, guessing what was about to happen.

CHEWWUUFFF! SPLUCK!

"Spluck? I don't think chewed bones sound like that." Bushroot, puzzled, moved aside his hands, and gasped in surprise. The vines were now only holding Quiverwing's boots and gloves, and Spike had his jaws filled up with glue!

"I guess those gloves and boots are one size larger than mine; silly me, uh?" Quiverwing smirked at the villain, and then, before the vines could attack her again, she used the herbicide arrow against them; a second later, the vines were dry and breaking apart, and Spike, who was close to them, was knocked out.

Bushroot realized Darkwing's pupil was as dangerous as the masked hero himself, so decided not holding back his powers, and commanded several cacti to jump from the bushes around the girl. The plants started shooting their thorns against Quiverwing, who avoided them with a series of flip jumps and cartwheels, and replied shooting more glue and herbicide arrows she still had, defeating all the plants in a few moments.

The villain, taking advantage Quiverwing wasn't looking at him, stretched his own vine-like arms, and grabbed the girl by her ankles. Before the heroine could do anything, Bushroot yanked her, making the girl to drop her bow because of the pulling's force, and put her upside down, right in front of him and looking face to face.

"Not bad, girlie, but now you can't shoot or jump, what do you have left?" Bushroot said in a mocking tone, not noticing the sly grin Quiverwing got, or when she clenched her fists.

WHACKAWHACKAWHACKAWHACKAWHACKAWACKA…!

Bushroot dropped Quiverwing after the incredibly fast series of punches she sent against his head, turning it into a living speed bag. The villain got a dizzy expression while Quiverwing took an arrow out from her bag, and pressed a hidden mechanism.

WHIIIRRRR….!

"What the… NO! Put that thing down!" Bushroot recovered from his stunned state thanks to the fear caused by Quiverwing approaching him with a working saw arrow. "You have to respect your elders… don't you learn that in school?"

"Well, now that you mention it… I learned this from Slappy Squirrel." Quiverwing commented right before pouncing over Bushroot.

SLICEDICESAWCUTSLICEDICESAWSLICEDICE…

"Oh, my…" Bushroot quietly said right before falling to the ground, cut perfectly into toony squares. Despite not being trained in toon tricks, Gosalyn knew the villain was capable of regenerating himself after some time, so she could use a major attack on him without remorse, and give him a smug look when ending.

"You're lucky my friend Babs isn't here… she would really like you with carrots, tomatoes, and some mayo."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

WARP!

The J.A.M. hugged Mary and warped them both right before receiving a major shock from Megavolt.

UNWARP!

The jaguar and the girl reappeared a few feet left to Quackerjack, who spotted them and threw more of his mechanical jaws against them. At the same time, Megavolt directed his power to a nearby copper cable, and, using his energy in a magnetic way, controlled it like a whip, sending it against the couple as well.

Mary avoided some bites from the jaws while The J.A.M. jumped aside to escape from the cable. The jaguar then had an idea, and jumped next to Mary, who now was surrounded by the deadly toys.

"Get ready for a warping, _Cielito._" The feline whispered to the human, who nodded in reply while they both kicked away the jaws, trying to keep them apart from them.

Megavolt made a complicated movement with his hands, and the cable moved around the couple in a lasso-like way, ready to close on them. Then, the electric villain made another movement, and the cable did just that.

WARP!

CRAAACKLEMUNCHMUNCHCRAACKLEEMUNCH…

"My toys!"

"My cable!"

The villains yelled in anger and shock when the cable destroyed the teeth, not before the toys could chew it, leaving it useless as well.

UNWARP!

"My God, get a living, you two." Mary exclaimed when she and her boyfriend appeared behind the criminals.

Quackerjack turned back and took a funny looking gun out from his disguise's pockets. It looked like a regular pistol but had a boxing glove on it.

PUUM!

The glove, still linked to the gun thanks to a large spring, was shot against the couple. The J.A.M. moved Mary aside and ducked himself to avoid the hit while Megavolt turned as well and prepared his next attack. Because of the spring, the glove returned to the gun a moment later, so Quackerjack could shoot it against Mary as fast as Megavolt was trying to fry the jaguar with his energy blasts.

"Stay still you lousy cat!" Megavolt snapped at the feline. "How I'm going to blast you if you keep disappearing and appearing before getting the shot?"

"You-really expect-me to-answer that question-or is-it a-rhetorical-one?" The J.A.M. replied knowingly, warping in and out of sight, his voice apparently coming from ten different places; each word coming from a different angle that was never right next to the previous one. He already was getting a plan to defeat the villain.

"Well… uh… can you tell me what does _rhetorical_ means? I'm not exactly good with complicated words."

"Or-remembering-your-own-name-it seems."

"Hey, don't mock me, cat! You're just like those fools from high school!" The criminal roared. "They called me insane! They called me a maniac! They called me a freak!"

"Were-they-right?" The jaguar smirked, stopping in the shadows while tensing his muscles.

"Now that you say it…" Megavolt rubbed his chin, losing his concentration and leaving a good opening for the feline's plan.

WARP!

UNWARP!

SLASH!

"Hey, I was distracted!" The rodent yelled at the feline in front of him, and tried to zap him again.

WARP!

UNWARP!

The J.A.M. avoided the attack, and reappeared a few feet in front of the villain.

"That's it! I'm finishing you for good!" Megavolt said in rage while his hands sparkled with energy, but, when he tried to zap the feline… the sparks disappeared.

"Uh? I wasted all my charge so soon?" Megavolt, puzzled, looked at his hands. "It can't be! I just got a new battery right…"

Megavolt turned to see his back, and got a shocked expression. When the jaguar warped next to him, he didn't try to slash the villain, but to cut the straps that kept the battery on his back, succeeding; since the straps were made of a non-conducting material, to resist Megavolt's power, the jaguar could touch them without any problem (besides, he did the cut in a dashing movement). Without an external energy source, the villain depended on his own reserves, and he used them all with the last failed zapping.

Gulping, the villain turned to see the feline looking at him with an amused expression. Megavolt got a nervous expression, and tried to talk his way out of the problem.

"Well… uh… you don't hate me because of the burning rug's joke I said a while ago, right?"

"No, Mister Volt. I don't hate you, or anyone else." The J.A.M. replied while cracking his knuckles. "Unfortunately for you, I have to be sure you'll not escape before the police arrives, and also I can't just stand here and do nothing, knowing what you tried to do to my girlfriend and me with that cable, so, no hard feelings, okay?" The jaguar smiled, making sure Megavolt saw each and every tooth he had.

POW! THUD! WHAM!...

While the jaguar gave Megavolt a lesson, Mary was already planning how to finish her own battle. The girl moved in front of the villain, and folded her arms.

"That's the best you can do? Your aiming is terrible!" Mary mockingly said, making Quackerjack to growl in anger.

"Oh, yeah? Let's see if you can avoid this one, Miss Skater!" Quackerjack aimed at Mary again with his punching gun.

PUUM!

Mary waited until the glove was about to hit her to grab it on mid air with both hands. Then, without releasing the glove, the girl started skating at top speed in circles around Quackerjack, tying him with his own weapon's spring.

"Hey, this is not fair!" Quackerjack exclaimed, his arms and legs already perfectly tight against his body, "Let that glove go!"

Mary stopped skating, and arched an eyebrow at the duck. Then, she gave a good yanking to the glove, and placed herself in front of Quackerjack.

"I'm so going to hate myself in the morning." Mary rolled her eyes, and then released the glove, that flied back at Quackerjack…

POOOW!

Or, to be more exact, at his face.

Mary gave a last look to the unconscious duck, and then turned to see The J.A.M. holding a bruised and dizzy Megavolt from his collar.

"You know, Mary, maybe I was a little too tough with Mister Volt." The jaguar commented to his girlfriend. Then, the couple looked at each other's eyes, and smiled widely.

"NAAAAH!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Negaduck lifted his chainsaw over Wally's head, ready to behead the wolf, but, before he could do that, the canine spin-changed and disappeared in a cloud of blue smoke.

"Hey, where did you go? Come back so I can skin you alive!" Negaduck furiously yelled, getting a nasty feeling from this disappearing act.

"I'm The Hunter That Howls in The Night!" Negaduck turned back when hearing Wally's voice in a dramatic tone that sounded just too much like the guy he detested the most in this or any universe.

"I'm the watchdog your steak can't bribe!"

A second blue smoke cloud surrounded Negaduck, who started swinging his chainsaw to both clear the air and try getting the enemy he suspected was hiding in the smoke. Then, his weapon fell from his hands/wings thanks to a powerful kick, and the duck received a sharp punch on his beak that sent him out from the cloud. Negaduck fell over his back, and looked up at the wolf in front of him, using a very similar outfit but with different colors; blue turtleneck, gray fedora, and the rest in different shades of purple.

"I, am Darkpaaaaaaaaw Wolf!"

"The impersonator of an idiot is an idiot as well!" Negaduck growled while standing up, and he and Darkpaw started making circling each other.

"Maybe, but the _idiot_ I'm impersonating is the one who always defeats you on his own whenever you face him." Darkpaw Wolf said in a smug tone. "If he is an idiot, and he beats you, then what are you? A total retard?"

"YAAARGH!" Negaduck battle-cried and took a large machete out from his disguise's pockets. Wally avoided the first attack, and then pressed a button on his right cufflink, activating its hidden saw. Negaduck tried to cut Wally again, but the wolf, in a dashing movement, sawed the blade, and then surprised Negs with a double kick.

Negaduck tried to take out another weapon, but Darkpaw stopped him by sending a right punch to his face. Negaduck blocked the attack, and replied with a karate-chop, that was blocked as well. The masked toons exchanged a series of martial arts' attacks, with none of them getting a clear advantage.

Negaduck made a flip-back jump to get some distance between him and the canine, and took out a hand grenade. Wally replied by taking out his gas gun, an exact replica of Darkwing's.

"Eat bomb, sucker!"

"Smell gas, evil-doer!"

BOOM!

The grenade collided with the gas canister, making them both to explode at mid-way. The force of the explosion sent both fighters back a few feet as they fell on their backs. Negaduck recovered first, and, taking advantage of the gas cloud in front of him covering his moves, took another grenade out.

"Very impressive kid, but, as you pointed, only Dipwing had ever stopped me, and, face it, as much as you can try impersonating that silly duck, you aren't him."

"You're right. I'm not Darkwing," Wally's voice was heard from behind the cloud, "which means I have my own tricks!"

WHOOOOSSSSHHH!

A mighty wind, courtesy of Wally's lungs, sent the gas over Negaduck, who started coughing, and dropped the now active grenade at his feet… and his outfit was filled up with several explosive and flammable weapons.

**BABABABOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!**

Wally was sent out of the room by the powerful explosion. When he recovered, changed back to normal, and entered the room, using his blowing to clear up the smoke. He found Negaduck, badly bruised and unconscious, yet living, right under a pile of debris and cannon balls. Wally sighed in relief, and approached him for a better check up.

"I wonder if The Justice Ducks would accept a wolf on the team."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CLANG!

CLANG!

CLANG!

Hillary, by using her bracelets Wonder Woman-style, have handled to avoid getting cut by Splicer's sharp claws for a couple of minutes. Then, finding an opening on the scientist's guard, threw a punch against his jaw, making him to stop the attack. Hillary tried to hit him again, but Splicer recovered in a moment, and gave her a mighty punch at the kisser, sending the girl against a nearby metal lab table, denting it because of the impact.

Hillary shook her head and recovered just in time to put her right wrist's bracelet in front of her face right before Splicer could bite her. The lion-man then tried to pin her against the floor, but Hillary could place her boots against her enemy's stomach, pushing him away. Hillary rolled to stand up, but, the moment she did it, Splicer punched her with all his strength, stunning the hyena, who couldn't stop the villain from grabbing her by the shoulders, and slam her against the floor several times like a rag doll, and then kick her across the room.

Hillary, dizzy, used a nearby wall for support and stand up; at that moment, she lost her breath because of the powerful grip on her neck, courtesy of Splicer's paws. He then lifted the girl, and, without loosening his grip, slammed her against the wall, his arms extended all the time to keep her at a good height and slam her again against the floor if he wanted to.

"You see how useless your power is when compared to mine, hyena?" Splicer mocked her while tightening his grip. "And this is nothing next to the power I'll have when your boyfriend's genes reveal me the secrets to bond my DNA with the mightiest beasts alive in a perfect fusion. I'll be as strong as I am brilliant! The most dangerous toon alive!"

Hillary glared at the scientist, and grabbed his wrists, applying her own strength to them to stop the strangling. Splicer growled in anger, and increased his grip's strength, focusing entirely on breaking the girl's neck… forgetting about her legs.

Hillary focused a good part of her strength on her pelvis and legs, and, taking Splicer by surprise, caught the scientist's neck with a scissors grapple. The lion-man tried to shake his head to escape, but the hyena replied by tightening her grip on the villain's neck, who started losing his breath, and his own grip on the hyena's neck lost force.

"You have the strength and the instincts, Splicer," Hillary finally found her voice back while slowly twisting the villain's wrists and keeping her grip on his neck, "but you lack the knowledge and the experience to use them. Let me give you a little lesson!"

CRACK!

CRACK!

"ROOOOAAAAUUUGH!" Splicer roared in pain after Hillary injured his wrists. The hyena then released her enemy's arms, and while using the wall to support her back, linked her paws and lifted them over her head, aiming at the lion-man's head.

"HILL SMASH!"

PUNCHRACK!

Splicer got stunned because of the mighty hit on top of his skull. Hillary then impulse herself over Splicer, still with her legs around his neck, and forced his back to arch so she could place her paws on the floor. The girl flexed her arms, and then, in a sudden, extended them, catapulting the villain over her and away from the wall. Hillary released him, and Splicer fell over the same lab table he slammed her against a few moments ago.

The scientist rolled over the table and tried to stand up, but Hillary jumped over his chest, hitting him with her knees and leaving him breathless. The hyena then started punching his face at high speed, not giving him a second to try defending himself. After about ten dozen punches (a hit more, a hit less), Hillary jumped down the table, and grabbed Splicer by his legs, and, for a more secure grip, twisted his feline tail around her right arm. Then, she yanked him, and started spinning, gaining more and more speed at each moment; when she decided it was enough, the girl released her prey by throwing him pretty high (the lab had a very tall ceiling), and, without losing a second, took advantage of the spinning speed to dash at the closest wall.

Hillary jumped at the wall and supported her boots against it, flexing her knees and tensing all her muscles while looking at Splicer, who had started falling and was showing his back to the hyena. The girl then bounced at a terrifying speed, and caught him at mid air, supporting her forehead on the scientist's back and grabbing both his arms while keeping the rest of her body straight like an arrow. Splicer wide opened his eyes in fear, noticing that, on the opposite wall, there were several metal shelves attached to the wall, all of them a foot of separation between each one, and he was heading against them.

**CLLLLAAAAAUUUUUNNNNGGGGGGGHHH!**

Hillary fell to the floor a couple of seconds before Splicer. Because of the hyena's attack, the scientist's forehead, chest, upper part of the legs, and knees were badly injured by the shelves while his back and neck received an awful damage.

"H…how could I lo… lose?" Splicer talked, shocked, half because of the pain and half because of his unexpected defeat, "Y… you are sm… smaller… and wea… weaker…I had f… full advantage."

"Tell that to King David, Bruce Lee and Jerry Mouse, fool." Hillary smirked at her enemy, who, at that moment, started shrinking in front of the hyena. Slowly, Splicer started losing his animal attributes, and, less than one minute later, he was back to his normal, yet now incredibly pained, self. Hillary stood up and snarled at him while cracking her knuckles and neck, scaring Splicer as he had never been in his life.

"W… what are you g… going to do? You… won! You d… don't need to d… do anything e… else!"

"True, but I asked for five minutes alone with Doctor Gene Splicer, not with Mister Evil Mufasa." Hillary got a sinister look while leaning to grab Splicer by his collar. "And I'm not doing this just for me… I'm doing this so you never, ever, can use your perverted science against anyone else, and so you can receive the whole punishment I planned to give your whole gang. And you should know, breaking bones is what hyenas do best, and I know exactly how to do it, without eliminating you, in a very painful way." Hillary snarled at the scientist, aiming at his head with her right fist.

"Get ready for the five most unforgettable minutes of your life."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shirley, are you okay?" Quiverwing leaned next to the loon, who had fainted next to Liquidator. The loon opened her eyes, and smiled to her friend.

"Yes… I'm just like, exhausted, or some junk." Shirley said in a very tired voice, and then noticed a brown sack next to Quiverwing.

"What's in the sack?"

"Bushroot. Do you want some salad?" Quiverwing joked while helping Shirley stand up. A few moments later, Mary and The J.A.M. emerged from a nearby corridor, using a paddy wagon to transport the knocked out Megavolt and Quackerjack (both tied up with cables the couple got from the villains' room), and then Wally appeared carrying the unconscious Negaduck, tied up with his own cape.

"Wow!" Quiverwing wide opened their eyes, incredibly impressed. "Great job, guys!"

"Thanks, Quiverwing; it seems you did it well yourself too." Wally said to the girl while placing Negaduck on top of Megavolt and Quackerjack.

"Now, we still have to check on Hillary; since she hadn't appeared, maybe she is still fighting Splicer, or chasing him." The J.A.M. pointed; Mary nodded in agreement, and then wide opened her eyes in realization.

"Hey, we also have to go check on Ronald! We don't know if that clone…"

**KRAKOOOOOOM!**

"… beat him." Mary and the others looked at the huge hole that appeared on the corridor just twelve feet away from where they were standing. Once the dust settled, the toons saw a large mountain of debris and a bruised, dusted, and furious green hybrid emerging from the hole, glaring murderously at them.

"Here we go again." Quiverwing said in a hurry while taking one arrow out from her bag, and all her friends adopted defensive positions as the green clone extended his claws and snarled at them. Ronald-Clone tensed his muscles, ready to attack, when the debris started shaking.

"ROOOOAAAARRRR!" Ronald emerged from under the debris, looking as bruised as the clone, but ready to fight as well.

"You forgot about me so soon, Greenie? Round two is about to start!" The hybrid snarled at his clone, who forgot about the group in front of him to turn all his attention at his original. Then, the two of them threw a punch at the other's jaw at the same time, getting stunned for a second, but returning to their exchange of blows immediately.

"We have to help him!" Wally was stopped by Quiverwing.

"No, wait; Ronald is doing it well without us, and we might end up getting on his way! The best we can do is allowing him to finish this fight, and be ready in case he really needs our help."

Ronald hit his clone's chest and then threw a kick against his guts, but Ronald-Clone caught his paw and twisted it, sending Ronald to the floor and showing his back to the enemy. The clone sat on Ron's back, and, after placing his knees at Ronald's sides, with Ronald's arms over them, linked his green paws over Ron's forehead, yanking it with all his might. The pain at his neck was tremendous, but Ronald somehow could resist it and slipped his arms to grab the clone's paws; then, in a sudden, tossed the clone over him, making the duplicate to land in front, with his back paws at Ronald's reach. Ron grabbed his duplicate by the ankles, and, after standing up, smashed him against the wall. The clone tensed his legs and abdomen's muscles, and sat in a sudden to deliver a hard punch to Ronald's belly, making him release his prey. The duplicate rolled to stand up, and charged against Ronald, who received him with a wrestling grapple; the clone replied with one of his own, and both fighters rolled on the floor, getting apart from Ron's friends, who, like Quiverwing said, remained alert the whole time.

The fighters separated and stood up, circling each other. They charged again, throwing a perfectly mirrored series of attacks; each kick or punch by one was duplicated by the other, blocking all the hits. At a certain moment, the panting warriors got a silent agreement, and started backing up, without losing sight of each other. When they were about twenty feet apart, Ronald and the clone got tackling positions, and their feet made a circling effect.

"Oh, no! It's a double Mega-Ramming!" Mary gasped, recognizing Ronald's most powerful football tackle.

"Everyone, duck and cover, or some junk!" Shirley yelled, and, right when Ronald and his clone made their charge, the other toons jumped chest down to the floor, covering their ears and closing the eyes.

**POOOOOWWWWAAAAAAMMMMMHHHHH!**

The J.A.M. was the first one to open his eyes, and immediately motioned his partners to do the same. Ronald was walking clumsily in front of them, with a dizzy expression, and covered in green dust.

"So this is why we always wear a helmet when playing football…" Ronald commented goofily to nobody in particular, and then fell on his back. His friends rushed against him, and Quiverwing took out one of her stench gas arrows, releasing a little of the gas in front of Ronald's nose to make him react.

"The cafeteria is serving stew again…" Ronald groggily said after smelling the arrow, and then shook his head, regaining his conscience, but still needed Wally and The J.A.M.'s help to stand up.

"Hey, Ronnie, how do you feel?" Quiverwing asked his large friend, still impressed by the fight, but also concerned about his health.

"I think… I'll be alright later; but, right now, my head feels as if I had the hippos from that Disney's movie dancing on it." Ronald commented while rubbing his head, "And you guys are fine? Those villains didn't hurt any of you?"

"We handled them, Ronald. And don't worry, we are all okay." Wally said to his friend while pointing at the fallen criminals.

"And where's Hillary?" Ronald asked in a slightly more alerted state. The other toons looked nervously at each other, until Mary placed herself in front of him, but, right when she opened her mouth…

**NNNNNAAAAAAAAAUUUUURRRRREEEEELLLLLLPPPP!**

"She went after Splicer, and I think she caught him!" Mary immediately guessed who screamed a second ago, surprising the toons. Then, they moved as fast as they could through the corridor Hillary went at when they split up; Shirley used her powers to lighten up Ronald a little bit while Mary and Quiverwing helped him walk, and the wagon with all the villains on it was pulled by The J.A.M. and Wally; obviously, even if the villains were already defeated, leaving them unguarded was pretty risky. After a couple of minutes, they reached the lab's steel door.

"Definitely, Hillary must be behind that door." Ronald said while giving a fast look to the destroyed guns at the corridor. Wally and The J.A.M. dashed to the door, noticing the control panel next to it.

"This door opens with a password." The jaguar informed his partners while checking the buttons. Maybe, if some of them were partially erased (which would prove they were the most used), it would be easier to guess the combination.

"Maybe I can spin-change into someone who can take down the door, or Shirley can use her telekinesis to do it." Wally suggested.

"Perhaps I still have an explosive arrow left." Quiverwing commented while checking her quiver.

**BBAAAANNNG!**

The toons jumped a step back when the door suddenly got a human silhouette perfectly impressed from the inside. Then, despite the obvious thickness of the walls and door, they could still hear various hitting sounds and screams coming from the lab.

"Hey, that's it!" The jaguar's expression brightened, and turned at Ronald, "If we can hear what's going on inside, maybe Hillary can hear us as well if we roar."

"Good idea; let's do it." Ronald agreed, and both predators took a deep breath while the other toons covered their ears.

**RRRROOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRR!**

At that moment, the noise from the lab stopped. Everyone at the corridor got silent for almost a minute, until the door opened, and a very tired Hillary stepped out from the lab.

"That surely beats a doorbell." Hillary joked, and then advanced at Ronald, who gently separated from Mary and Quiverwing, and both toons embraced, using each other as support since they were equally tired.

"You won, right?" Hillary asked Ronald while tightening the embrace.

"You had any doubt?" Ronald replied in a tired yet happy tone. Hillary chuckled, and both toons kneeled without breaking the embrace; after the experience they had suffered, none wanted to separate from the other not even a moment.

Everyone smiled at the couple, and Mary approached her boyfriend, giving him a slight kiss on the cheek. The jaguar purred in happiness, and placed a paw on the girl's shoulder while both of them kept looking at their embracing friends. Quiverwing then reacted, realizing someone needed to give a look to Splicer, and moved at the door.

"Holy guacamole!" Quiverwing exclaimed, making everyone but Ron and Hillary to look at her. The duckette got a slightly green look, and turned her back to the lab, directing to her friends while fighting the nausea.

"Do yourselves a favor, and don't... don't... and, I repeat, DON'T take a look in there." Quiverwing said, sweating cold. "Compared to this, the most gruesome horror movies are like a Barbie's one!"

"Maybe I exaggerated a little bit." Hillary finally turned to see her other friends, getting a sheepish smile.

"How bad it looks, Quiverwing?" The J.A.M. cautiously asked; as a predator, a little gruesome scene couldn't scare him, but he knew that the duckette in front of him was used to see the goriest flicks without having nightmares, so, if anything could make her react that way, he wasn't running risks.

"Let me put it this way," Quiverwing sighed deeply while closing her eyes, "We need to call some paramedics, and tell them to bring brooms, a garden hose, a couple spatulas, their stomachs totally empty, an expert in puzzle-solving, and, if possible, a psychiatrist to attend any case of hysteria."

"Fine… I exaggerated a lot." Hillary sighed, shaking her head.

At that moment, one of the nearby walls started trembling, and, a split second later, a section of it fell, revealing Buster and Babs Bunny, using miners' outfits, alongside Bugs, Ruby, Fifi, Wile E. Coyote, Calamity (both canines carrying several weird-looking weapons) and a few dozen cops. The groups looked at each other, and then Babs got a casual grin.

"So… what did we miss here?"


	7. A More Likable Visit

**- A More Likable Visit. **

"Anyone want more fish-sticks?"

"We need some here, Rita. Otherwise, Dizzy might eat the table." Mary directed to the cat while she and The J.A.M. smirked playfully at the little purple devil sitting behind them, who was about to chew the table after eating his dish.

Almost all Ronald's classmates (for obvious reasons, Monty, Elmyra and Marcus weren't present), as well as the whole Looniversity's staff, were at Rita and Runt's yard, enjoying the picnic-barbeque the couple threw to celebrate Ronald's rescue. Runt was at the grill preparing hamburgers and steaks (soy-made, of course, as most of Acme Acres "meat" was), as well as some large fish sticks, carrots, potatoes and onions, while Rita played host and attended everyone. Ronald himself wanted to help, but, besides his parents not allowing him, since it was his party and all, Hillary kept him more than a little busy; at the moment, thanks to some pasta Minerva brought, they were performing a classic scene from_ "Lady and the Tramp"_, but without separating when their lips touched.

"How they avoid choking? I mean, they were eating just a moment ago!" Sylvester Junior commented, surprised at the length of the couple's kiss.

"Those are the mysteries of romance, my friend." Vinnie explained while sharing his meal with Binky Bunny. The other toons around Ronald and Hillary chuckled, and, a few moments later, the hybrid and the hyena broke the kiss, conserving pretty wide smiles.

"Way to go, brother!" Minerva, who was sitting at next table alongside most of the teachers and Newt, gave Ronald the thumbs-up.

"And here I thought I was the one with the super lungs." Wally joked, making the couple to blush and everyone else to laugh.

"Ah, we're just teasing you guys." Buster said when calming down a little, and getting a fond look on Babs. "I mean, everyone here had acted in a similar way more than once."

"Yes, except Fowlmouth." Plucky commented in a casual tone while pointing at the chicken the other side of the table, who obviously got an upset face.

"Like, Plucky, be nice, or some junk, or you'll be the next _except_ here." Shirley said to her boyfriend in a half-angry, half-joking way that made Plucky to get a sheepish look, and Fowlmouth to smile widely at the image of Shirley defending him.

"Okay, guys, I want to be serious for a moment." Ronald said while clearing his throat, getting everyone's attention. "I just want to say, well, thanks a bunch for saving my neck, and for supporting my parents and Minerva. I especially want to thank those who rescued me from The Fearsome Six," Ronald gave a fast glance to Hillary, Shirley, Mary, The J.A.M., Wally and Gosalyn, who were around him (except Shirley, who was at another table with Plucky), "but I appreciate the effort from all of you when searching for me. I think I'm talking for my family when saying we'll never forget this, and if you ever need a paw, you can count with us."

Everyone clapped at Ronald's speech, who immediately hugged Hillary, and shook paws with his rescuers; he then did the same with Ruby (who obviously was next to Wally) and Fifi (who moved from aside Calamity, since they both were at another table), knowing they also helped a lot to locate him; and then continued with the rest of his friends and teachers.

"So, Ronnie, where are you going to take Hillary for that date you mentioned?" Gosalyn asked the hybrid once everyone returned to their meals and regular chatting.

"Sorry, Gos, but that's confidential." Ron said in a fake serious tone. "I want this to be a nice, romantic, and very private experience."

"In other words, we don't want any of you guys to suddenly appear and ruin the mood." Hillary cleared, making Ronald to blush, and the whole table to burst laughing.

"Hillary, you're one in a million." Ronald gave Hillary an affective kiss on her cheek.

"Good for us; I doubt we would survive having TWO like her in a million." Ruby joked, getting a fake glare from the hyena.

"No kidding; in that case, Splicer would be ten feet under by now." Wally said in a half-serious tone.

"Yeah… I really lost control in there." Hillary sighed. "The weird thing is that, right now, I feel no hate for the guy… obviously, if he ever tries to do something like that again, I'm going to hit him even harder, but I guess that beating allowed all my hate to leave with every punch I gave to him."

"Then, judging by the way he ended up, you really did feel more than a little rage for him, Hillary," The J.A.M. commented in a serious tone, but changed to a more relaxed one a moment later, "but you kept your word. It's great to see you didn't get consumed by hate. I can tell you that takes even more guts than jumping into a ring against any rival."

"Even a jaguar with warping abilities?" The hyena asked jokingly, and then she and the jaguar smiled to each other. The feline felt particularly proud of his friend, knowing Hillary could be pretty violent at times, but this adventure confirmed she had a good control over her instincts, and a lot of responsibility concerning her own strength. Everybody knew that, if she had allowed herself to use her full capacity, Splicer wouldn't be alive by now, but she was smart enough to not cross that line, despite the fury she felt for those who attempted against Ronald's welfare.

"I hope you're not asking for a rematch," he joked. "Sparring and classwork are easy enough that we can keep instincts under control, but I'm afraid that with those clones and villains, I had a moment or two where I seriously considered getting raw barbecue…the quick way."

"What do you mean by that?" asked the hyena.

"Erm…" he shifted in his footpaws, while Mary took hold of his arm to comfort him.

"It's okay, Furrycoat," she soothed, remembering how that evil jaguar tried to kill that arctic wolf in that alternate timeline. "It's part of who you are, just like breaking bones is part of Hillary."

"You break bones too?" asked Ron.

"Um…sort of; one thing that makes jaguars different from other _panthera_ is that we normally don't go for the neck. We…um…crushtheskullforaquickkill."

Everyone who wasn't a predator or Mary felt a little nauseous... except Gos, who, after a moment, found it kind of cool.

"If Quakerjack or Megavolt had tried anything horrible against me, Furrycoat, I wouldn't have blamed you if your instincts had overpowered you. But now you, Hillary, Ron, and Wally know where your instinct threshold is, and you can work to push it further away, in case another villain tries anything like this again."

"In which case, they'll be lucky if they just get a standard mauling," said the black wolf, laughing a bit to liven up the group.

At that moment, the jaguar felt a vibration coming from his poach, and, excusing himself, took out his cell phone, noticing he had a text message.

"_You know, I normally don't care about those responsibility and forgiveness' speeches, but I'm more than willing to do an exception. Can we talk later?"_

The feline didn't recognize the number, since it wasn't from any of his contacts. The predator gave a fast glance around, and smiled when in the distance he noticed Plucky was holding his own cell phone and looking discretely at him. The J.A.M. nodded at the duck, who got a relieved expression, and returned to chat with Shirley, who placed a wing over his shoulder and showed a proud look.

"Who messaged you, Furrycoat?" Mary asked the feline.

"Just someone who wants to mature a little as well, Mary." The J.A.M. replied giving her a little kiss. The girl didn't ask more, knowing that he would give her a better explanation later.

At the table where most of the staff was eating, Wile E. Coyote glanced at Ronald and company, and chuckled slightly.

"Whatpths pthso funny, pal?" Sylvester asked the coyote, noticing him when the cat turned to allow Penelope and Sylvia to have a private chat.

"You know, I just realized Splicer didn't need to perform any experiment to get more hybrids… he only needed to wait a few years." The genius commented, and then explained to the puzzled cat, "Just take a look around us. Many of our students are currently involved in very successful relationships that, I dare to say, might end someday in marriage. And, since most of them are inter-species couples…"

"Oh, I get it now." Sylvester smiled, but immediately got a thoughtful look, "Wile, I'm no expert, but are you pthsure all thepthse couplepths will have children? Thapths not hard with pthsimilar pthspecies, like duckpths and loonpths, but a jaguar and a human, a rat and a wolf, a coyote and a pthskunk… you get my point."

"Certainly, that's a very valid observation, my feline friend." Wile said in his expert-like tone. "The probabilities are considerably smaller than when similar DNA is involved, but, as Rita and Runt proved, even if the genes are pretty different, there's always a chance of developing a healthy product, especially considering the average toon body's extreme adaptation's capacities that allow us a quick recovery from most wounds, and the postures and physical changes we get through when doing a wild take. And, as a scientist, I can tell you I'm positively curious about how the offspring might result; Calamity and Fifi will have skunks with his color's pattern, or a perfect genetic mixture, like it happened with Rita and Runt? Mary and The J.A.M. will have a black panther, or a human-like child with some feline attributes? And Ronald and Hillary, well, there are three species involved in that pairing. It's quite intriguing."

"Well, my dear nerdy colleague, there's only one thing we know for sure." Minerva suddenly appeared from behind Wile and Sylvester, placing a paw on each male's shoulder and getting a sly smile, "No matter if they have children or not… they'll surely have a lot of fun trying." The three teachers burst laughing a moment later, stopping only when Newt called Minerva back and Sylvester returned with his wife and his ex, leaving the coyote alone with his theories and looking at the youngsters.

"Runt, did you remember to buy dessert?" Rita asked her husband while chewing a fish stick. Runt stopped eating his hamburger to reply.

"No, but Gosalyn assured me she'll get it, definitely." Runt told her, and, in a perfect cue, a jet engine was heard by everyone. The toons looked up in the sky to see a duck head-shaped jet hovering over them, getting ready to land.

"I see it. I see it. I see it…" Loud Kiddington said in his dull voice, making Aka Pella and a few other toons around him to react from the surprise caused by the jet's appearing, and chuckle a little at one of the boy's trademark routines.

"Hey, dessert is here." Gosalyn said in an excited tone, but changed to a slightly concerned one a moment later; "You guys better beware; I know the pilot, and he's pretty cool flying, but not so much landing."

To the duckette's surprise, the jet landed without any problems a few feet away from the group. Then, the toons at the jet became visible, and Gosalyn smiled widely when discovering the reason the jet landed so well.

"Very nice landing, Honker," Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing's sidekick, directed to a nerdy-looking young goose next to him, "Now, you just need to practice the acrobatic flight, and you'll be ready to use The Thunderquack in case of emergency."

"Thanks, Launchpad; you were right about flying. It's kind of a liberating experience." Honker's speech was cut by the passionate kiss from the red haired duckette that ran to embrace him. The goose got a surprised expression, but kissed back a moment later; as good as the magical sphere was to get some long-distance kissing, there was no substitute for the normal way.

"It's so good to be together again." Gosalyn and Honker said at the same time when breaking the kiss, chuckling when noticing it. The girl's classmates and teachers laughed at the scene, except some of the girls who gave Gos the thumbs up.

"What, no kiss for me?" A white duck wearing a green sweater with dark pink sleeves said from behind the young couple. Gosalyn separated from Honker to share a good hug with her dad, in his Drake Mallard's identity, and then kissed his cheek before doing the same with Launchpad.

"Gad to see ya, Mistah Mallard." Bugs greeted the duck while Launchpad and Honker took a pretty large cake out from the jet, "Hadn't seen ya since Gos moved here."

"Ah, well, you know, Saint Canard isn't exactly downtown, Mister Bunny." Drake said while shaking paws/wings with the rabbit, "Darkwing has to attend some business here concerning his enemies, of course, so I asked him and Launchpad to give me a ride and visit my daughter, and, since Honker misses her as well, he came too."

"Well, join da party, doc. I can tell ya, yer daughter made a fantastic job directin' her classmates. Ya and Darkwing must be very proud of her." Bugs told Drake while they moved towards the staff's table. Launchpad and Honker were greeted by Runt and Rita, who grabbed the cake to put it inside the house until dessert's time, allowing the avians to join the other guests.

"I don't get it!" Fowlmouth commented to Sylvester Junior while glaring at Honker, who now was getting introduced to Gosalyn's friends by her, "I had been trying to dadgum get Gosalyn's dadgum attention since she moved here, and she had rejected dadgum me because of that?"

"Well, he looks like a nice guy, FM." The kitten said to the angry chicken, "And it seems tough and witty girls are somehow attracted by nice guys; just look at Hillary and Ronald."

"But Ronald is a dadgum strong guy, Junior! And this guy looks like a perfect dadgum weakling!" Fowlmouth insisted, and then got a sly look and elbowed Junior slightly, "Just look at this; I'm giving him a dadgum handshake to make him cry." Junior rolled his eyes, yet followed Fowlmouth when he approached Honker, who now was getting introduced to Calamity, Fifi, and Egghead Junior.

"Nice to finally meet you, guys. Gosalyn had told me a lot about The Loo's smartest toons and her French friend." Honker said in his usual polite tone while shaking paws/wings with the Acme's geniuses and the furry beauty.

"Merci. Gosalyn is always zelling us about her cuze and lovely boyfriend from Saint Canard." Fifi told Honker, making him to blush and give Gosalyn a shy affective look she replied with a little kiss on his cheek.

"And thanks for the compliment; Gosalyn talks highly about your intelligence as well." Calamity replied with signal language that, he pleasantly discovered, Honker understood perfectly. Egghead Junior nodded and wrote something on a sheet of paper; he then handled it to the taller avian, who got a very interested look.

"I would like it a lot, guys; maybe we can e-mail to exchange information and even work together. And what's this invention you mention here?" Honker asked Egghead while pointing at one part of the paper.

Calamity and Egghead glanced to each other, and then Calamity took a little silver panel with a large red button on it out from his body pocket. While he and Egghead made a few adjustments to the invention, Fowlmouth and Junior finally got behind Honker and Gosalyn, and the chicken cleared his throat to get their attention.

"So, Gos, you're not going to introduce your boyfriend to us?" Fowlmouth said in his most polite tone yet conserving his sly look.

"Oh, sorry guys; Honker, they are Fowlmouth, Foghorn Leghorn's pupil, and Junior, Sylvester's son. FM, Junior, he is Honker, my boyfriend." Gosalyn made a little emphasis at the last part while looking at Fowlmouth; the chicken, since Shirley and Plucky became an official item, had unsuccessfully tried to become Gosalyn's boyfriend for a while now, and she was getting tired of his annoying flirting.

Junior shook Honker's wing in a proper, polite way, and then Fowlmouth prepared to perform his stunt. He gave Honker his tightest hand/wing-shake, but, surprisingly, Honker's friendly expression wasn't affected at all, as if he actually didn't feel it. Fowlmouth made his best to hide his surprise, and, at that moment, Egghead tapped Honker's side to get his attention. The goose released the chicken, and the little group focused on Calamity, explaining the invention through his regular signs.

"Egghead and I had been working on this for the boxing team." Calamity pointed at the panel that now was on four table-like legs yet slightly leaned, with the red button on top. "It measures an impact force and tells you how much damage a punch can actually produce on a distracted or untrained rival of your same size and complexion."

"Cool! Can I try it?" Gosalyn asked the coyote and the nerdy chicken. When both of them nodded, Gosalyn clenched her right fist and drew it back, aiming at the button; she then threw a pretty hard punch, and an electronic voice was heard.

"_Ouch. Broken jaw. Fractured nose. Ready for knocknout."_

Gosalyn got a proud look, and got complimented by Honker and the other toons but Fowlmouth, who looked at the button and decided to try as well. When the geniuses gave him permission, the chicken did the same as Gosalyn; since he liked boxing as an exercise, FM was expecting to impress Gosalyn by showing-off his strength.

"_That hurt. Ached cheeks. Black eye."_

"Want to make a dadgum try, Honker?" Fowlmouth said to the goose in a smug tone. Gosalyn got tempted to kick him, but Honker, always the nice guy, ignored the chicken's attitude and accepted his offer. The goose cracked his knuckles and aimed at the button, throwing a pretty hard punch.

"_Augh. Numb jaw. Lost tooth. Seeing double."_

"Hey, nice one, Honk!" Gosalyn happily commented while touching Honker's shoulders. "You hadn't stopped practicing your Quack-Fu, right?"

"Well, I doubt I'll ever be as good as you, Gos, but yes, I do; you should had seen Tank's face last time he tried to bully me." Honker smiled at her while Fifi and Calamity complimented him as well and Egghead checked the machine's lectures for a more precise measurement. Meanwhile, Sly Junior moved next to a stunned Fowlmouth, friendly elbowing the chicken.

"So… you still want to get Gosalyn's attention, uh?" The feline asked mockingly.

"Eh… do you think they'll notice dadgum me if I chicken out of here right now?" Fowlmouth replied nervously, and, before the cat could reply, dashed away to hide behind Foggy.

"Hey, Honker, can I borrow my daughter from you for a minute?" Drake, holding a dish with a hamburger and grilled potatoes on it, approached the group. Honker and Gosalyn chuckled, and she went next to her dad.

"You know, Gos, Bugs and your other teachers told me what a great student you are." Drake said to Gosalyn while they walked away from the other toons, and then he chuckled slightly. "Oh, my… I never thought I would say that!"

"Hey, the teachers at home didn't understand me, Dad." Gosalyn shrugged, "And I never had so many cool classes like Cartoon Violence, Spin-Changing, and Superheroes; now, those are things I really want to learn. Plus, I made more friends here in a few months than in Saint Canard all these years; if you, Launchpad, Honker and Morgana could be here as well, the place would be perfect."

"Yes, I miss you too, Gossy." Drake sighed while sharing a potato with Gosalyn. "But you have no idea about how good I feel by knowing you finally are in a school you fit in, with so many friends around and actually enjoying your classes. And, if what I heard is right, you did a terrific job as Quiverwing without me."

"Well, I didn't do it alone; I had tons of help." Gosalyn admitted, and then gave a fast glance to her classmates, eating and chatting a few feet behind them.

"I know, and it seems everyone here cares about each other." Drake chewed his hamburger, and, after swallowing the snack, got a gentle yet serious expression. "And you certainly must hate hiding things from them, right?" Gosalyn got a blank expression, guessing what her father was referring to; she recovered a moment later, sighing.

"Yeah… but the most I have told them is that I do a nice impersonation of Quiverwing; sure, some of them might suspect I'm the real thing since I am Darkwing's pupil and all, but still, my identity isn't just my secret." Gosalyn got a slightly sad expression. Drake lifted her beak with his hand/wing, and smiled at her.

"But, aren't friends supposed to trust their secrets among them… and also keep them as if they were their own?"

Gosalyn got a shocked expression.

"Wait… you mean you are allowing me to…?"

"You said it, Gos; they're your friends, and it's just fair to tell them." Drake placed a hand/wing on his daughter's shoulder. "And you just showed me you're responsible enough to know who can be trusted with our secret, since you trusted them with your life the same way they trusted theirs to you. Besides, if you keep with your idea of becoming a heroine, and I think you'll be a great one, you'll need some allies, and your friends will surely like the idea of having a professional hero for assistance if needed."

Gosalyn couldn't restrain from giving her dad the tightest hug she could; Drake almost dropped his food, but smiled widely at the girl's gesture.

"Thanks, Dad… and don't worry, I'll not disappoint you. I'll just tell the secret to those I know can keep it; guess that eliminates Plucky and Fowlmouth from my list." Gosalyn chuckled at the last part, and, after giving her father a fast kiss, returned to her table, high-fouring Launchpad when he passed next to her while approaching Drake, the pilot carrying an over-charged dish with a little of everything Runt was cooking.

"Gee, Drake, I guess Gos really liked what you told her." Launchpad commented to his friend right before eating one of the many fish-sticks from his dish.

"Yep. My little girl is growing up so fast." Drake sighed, looking at Gosalyn getting a seat offered by Honker.

"Ah, don't sweat, DW." Launchpad placed a hand on Drake's shoulder while looking at Gos as well. "You know she still needs her father as much as Quiverwing still needs Darkwing."

"You're right, my old friend; which reminds me, I need to pay a little visit to a friend tonight before leaving." Drake told his sidekick right before grabbing one of his fish-sticks and Launchpad grabbed one of his pal's potatoes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Open gate number 5!"

The huge gorilla guard obeyed, and pressed a password to open the heavy armored gate and allow the visitor to pass. The ape saluted said visitor, who nodded in reply while passing next to another pair of guards, a human and a bear, and walking through the high security ward of Acme Acres Prison.

All the cells had the classic Hannibal Lecter's prison-like design, with thick concrete walls at the sides, and a thick bullet-proof glass wall on the front, but with some changes. The first cell was modified for its current prisoner, Bushroot.; it had some tubes on the ceiling and floor, so, if he tried to escape, the cell could be filled up with a special mixture of sleeping gas and herbicide that could put him to sleep for a week.

Next to him, Megavolt was in an especially isolated cell with no electric appliances or sockets twelve feet around, plus some plastic tubes to fill the cell with foam, similar to the one from extinguishers, but this substance became solid as cement in a few seconds, plus being able to block high voltage and short circuit electric appliances.

Liquidator was captive in a cell that allowed no leaks, and it could be electrified in a split second if he made any suspicious move, plus having a temperature control that could freeze him if the electricity didn't stop the villain; if that didn't work, as a last resource, the whole cell could be filled with a foam similar to the one at Megavolt's cell (obviously, since Liquidator was the hardest villain to control if escaping, his cell had a lot more security measures than the others).

Quackerjack was in a more conventional cell, but without anything he could use to create a tool and escape. The visitor smiled at the job the coyotes made using the information he provided, and kept walking to reach the cell he really was interested in.

Negaduck, despite having no superpowers, was the most guarded criminal in the whole prison; he was surrounded by no less than twelve guards, and his cell, like Bushroot's, could be filled up with sleeping gas if needed, and, as Quackerjack, he lacked anything that could be useful as a tool or weapon. He was currently pacing on his cell, wearing a regular prisoner outfit (yet conserving his black mask), cursing under his breath, trying to think on a way to escape, and hating himself for allowing a bunch of teenage toons to capture him.

"Nice place, Negsy. I would really like to come in, but I'm very comfortable here, so take no offense."

Negaduck stopped moving, and then looked at the toon the other side of the transparent wall. Disguises' colors aside, he might as well be looking at a mirror.

"Well, well, well, look who finally appeared." Negaduck said in his calm yet hateful tone. "What happened, Dorkwing? You must be aging since you allowed a bunch of kids do your job."

"Ah, well, you know how this works, Neggy." Darkwing shrugged while leaning his right wing/hand on the crystal. "I had to attend some major business the other side of the pond, and had to let the youngsters handle the minor one… namely, Five Clowns plus one."

"You can say whatever you want, Dumbwing," Negaduck glared at his enemy while approaching the wall, "but you should already know no jail can't keep me prisoner for long. And the moment I set a foot out of here…"

"You'll get even on me and my loved ones, right, Drake?"

Negaduck got a shocked expression, but immediately changed back to his sly look.

"So, you finally realized, uh? You know, there are guards around us."

"I asked them to give us some private time." Darkwing replied, getting a more serious tone. "You see, when I visited your Negaverse, I got shocked when seeing everyone was different, but, at the same time, there were similarities. The Muddlefoots were still Drake Mallard's neighbors, Launchpad was his sidekick, and… he was Gosalyn's legal guardian. So, if I could put two and two together in a second, then, I thought about something… what would keep you from realizing it as well, since you know we are basically the same guy?"

"Not so dumb after all, are we?" Negaduck chuckled evilly, getting an arrogant look. "Yes, I had known your secret identity for a while, Drake, but I never did a thing… because I wanted you to discover it by your own so, now, you know I can easily attack and bring hell to your civilian life. You'll never be able to relax, knowing that I can eliminate your sidekick the moment he goes to get a snack at Hippo Burger… and, did you know he has a little sister, and his parents are still alive, for now?" Negaduck saw Darkwing's frown, and continued.

"And your lovely cousin Margot, well, I can kidnap her with the excuse of her being a wealthy girl, but, in reality, I would do it to make her suffer an endless pain. And, do you think Gosalyn would ever forgive you if you can't save her little boyfriend from ending in the river, floating face down? Ah, your lovely Gosalyn… you can't keep an eye on her all the time, especially now she is here in Acme Acres."

Darkwing's frown grew larger at the last part. Negaduck grinned at him, and moved closer to the crystal wall.

"And, you know the best part? I don't need to do a thing but opening my little beak, and then F.O.W.L. might do the job for me. Or, perhaps, Tuskernini, Taurus Bulba, Splatter Phoenix, or any other criminal you had ever stopped will have that pleasure." Negaduck got an all-business tone, and looked slyly at Darkwing. "Of course, I'm a reasonable duck; if you let me out of here, well, maybe I'll keep your secret between us. Of course, that means you can't never, ever, capture me again. If you had more guts, you would end this easily by finishing me, but you're too much of a do-gooder to do that, so, what do you think, Dipwing? We have a deal?"

Darkwing got silent for a few seconds, and then did the last thing Negaduck imagined; he laughed.

"Negs, you can't be seriously thinking I'll do a deal with you." Darkwing stopped laughing, and returned to his smug tone. "First of all, I know you'll never tell anyone my secret, because, well, I know you and I share something besides our face… the ego. I hate to admit it, but sometimes I let it cloud my common sense, and that had made me commit mistakes; on the bright hand, your ego is as big as mine, maybe even more. You hadn't revealed my identity simply because you want to finish me yourself, and you want to eliminate Darkwing Duck, the superhero, not Drake Mallard, the commoner who lives in a simple house next to some annoying neighbors. If I'm wrong, please, correct me."

Negaduck got a furious look and some foam dropped from his beak, but couldn't say a thing. Darkwing and he were two sides of the same coin, and, basically, the same duck, so the hero knew him as well as Negaduck knew himself.

"And about you attacking my loved ones, well, maybe I should remind you that Launchpad isn't so easy to kill; he had survived more crashes than any other guy besides Wile E. Coyote and Sylvester Cat!" Darkwing chuckled a little, and kept talking. "His family, well, I don't know them that well, I admit, but I'm sure they're not a piece of cake either. Margot? This might surprise you, but, if you touch her, the same wolf that kicked your butt will be over you in a snap, that is, if I don't get you first. Honker? That boy has more brains than you and all of F.O.W.L.'s scientists combined, and you can be sure that he has some protective measures of his own besides the ones Gos and I have given to him over the years, including more than a few Quack-Fu lessons." Darkwing then sighed and looked at Negaduck right in the eye.

"And I would think twice before attacking Gosalyn; she and her friends are the ones who caught you this time, even with that mad doctor helping you. Touch her, and you'll not only have to run away from me, but from the whole Looniversity."

"That was just dumb luck!" Negaduck snapped at Darkwing. "Next time, I'll make no mistakes, and finish them all!"

"Neggy, Neggy, Neggy… next time, you and your pals might not survive." Darkwing replied in a casual tone, and before Negaduck said another word, the hero touched his beak in thought and directed to him. "Tell me, Negs, do you know what abilities does Hillary have?"

"The hyena? Of course I know! I studied all of them for weeks!" Negaduck growled. "She has high-level fighting skills, far-from-average strength, tracking abilities, and…" Negaduck stopped talking, and wide-opened his eyes in realization.

"Spin-changing, with an expertise in tough characters, I'm right?" Darkwing said, amused at Negaduck's expression, "Curious, don't you think? Why someone who obviously was the most eager to beat all of you didn't use a skill that could certainly be handy during her fight?" Darkwing leaned his back against the crystal wall, irritating Negaduck even more.

"I'll tell you why she didn't do it, and you'll better pay attention, since this can save your life." Darkwing said in an expert tone; when Negaduck didn't say anything, he continued. "Hillary was incredibly angry with you and your gang, Negs; especially with Splicer, once she knew he wanted to perform experiments on her boyfriend, and do you know anything about his current condition? He went through a fourteen hours surgery yesterday, just to be fine enough to be at the Intensive Care Unit, and doctors say he'll need at least five more major surgeries just to be able to perform the simplest movements; I doubt he'll ever be able to grab a test tube again. Now, imagine all that fury fueling this girl… spin-changed into The Hulk."

Negaduck got a blank expression, and, for the first time in ages, he felt himself invaded by a primal and powerful feeling… fear.

"You guys are lucky she is a good girl at heart, you know?" Darkwing told Negaduck while turning to see him. "She made herself the promise of not allowing her anger to evolve into hate, so she restrained from using her most powerful skill, knowing she might as well eliminate one or all of you in a pretty brutal way if losing control while impersonating a stronger character. Of course, it was a good thing her boyfriend was basically undamaged and what you did to him was easily reversed, because, well, otherwise, I'm sure she could have forgotten that promise, and The Fearsome Six would be The Terrifying Mess by now. And, in the case Hillary was hurt, well, Gosalyn found a way to wake up Ronald; imagine him, turned against you, possessed by the same rage his clone had." Darkwing got a more serious expression, while Negaduck gulped slightly, finally realizing about the real danger he faced when messing with Gosalyn and her classmates.

"So, Negsy, shut up, and listen." Darkwing spoke quietly yet in a very serious tone that Negaduck had never heard from him. "You can reveal my identity on national TV, and try your best to get even on me, but you'll only get yourself into more problems. And there's no way you can threat me, because I know all the people I care are well protected, and not just by me. And finally, in the rare case you can hurt Gosalyn… a do-gooder can change his mood to a very pissed father's in a snap, so don't press your luck, and stay away from my girl from now on, or I'll make you suffer a pain like Splicer's, but ten times worse."

Negaduck didn't say a thing during Darkwing's speech, and, when he ended, the enemies eyed each other for a couple of minutes before Darkwing turned his back on him and walked away. His message was clear; he was a hero, yes, but before that, and first of all, he was Gosalyn's dad, and nobody, not even his own evil duplicate from an alternate universe, could touch her without getting the proper punishment… and even some improper one.

**THE END.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(You know, Darkwing was a little scary here.) Hey, he is The Terror That Flaps in the Night, Babsy; you don't expect someone with that description to be cheerful all the time. (Good point.)

Anyway, here is where we place the second disclaimer, right Babs? (Sure, pal. As you guys know, Darkwing Duck/Drake Mallard, Launchpad McQuack, Honker Muddlefoot, and The Fearsome Five –Negaduck, Megavolt, Liquidator, Quackerjack and Bushroot- are copyrighted by _Disney,_ as well as F.O.W.L. and S.H.U.S.H., so Ramiro doesn't own them and the same goes for Wally, not the wolf, but the nerdy human from _Where's Wally?_ We also had Loud Kiddington and Aka Pella, from _Hysteria!_, copyrighted by WB Studios, and impersonations involving Dynomutt and El Kabong, created by _Hanna-Barbera studios_; and The Flash, by _DC Comics_.)

Thanks, Babs, and also thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the story. (And thanks again to The J.A.M. –who helped us with some scenes- and Nightw2 –original creator of Nigel Silverbill- for allowing us to have their characters here.)

That's all, guys. So long and… Babs, please.

(Keep the good writing!)


End file.
